The Year that has been
by KaTiEjAnEwAy1
Summary: Death owes Harry for giving him the one soul he has wanted since 1981. So as a gift he returns the lost souls of those who died for the light but there is a catch they must read the Deathly Hallows. How will he and others cope with the truth? Character bashing and soul bond. CR - I do not own Harry potter and none of J k text will appear.
1. Chapter 1

**The year that had been**

**Death's Gifts**

**May 3rd**

Harry was sitting in the boat shed where his soul mate and lover had died, there had been so many losses and so much destruction that no one had noticed that he had disappeared from the great Hall. No one knew of his hidden relationship with Severus and if they had known they would have laughed and said they had too much fire whiskey.

It was Neville and Hermione who found Harry while surveying the damage in the area huddled in the exact same spot where Severus had been with his arms wrapped around him crying. It took almost an hour for them to calm Harry and hear how he was gay and had been in a relationship with the dungeon bat.

"Oh good you found him" Minerva spoke looking concerned for her lion.

"Is something wrong, yes you all needed up in the Great Hall. Harry, Severus loved you, I knew how he felt and saw how he reacted when we heard you had been held captive in Malfoy Manor. He would be so proud of you Harry, and he is always with you." Minerva spoke quietly.

They walked back slowly to the Great Hall to find Molly, Ron and Ginny being held behind some shield. Harry looked at Minerva with concern and noticed that she had no idea what had happened to see this when he spotted a man in a black cloak holding a staff appeared.

"I am Death. Fate and I owe Harry Potter for sending me the one soul who should have been mine since 1981 but as he cheated death. We have decided to pay back the debt that we owe Mr Potter by permanently sending back the souls that should never have died in the wars however you will have to find them and bring them here (passing a piece of parchment to Harry) and read this book about the year you have all just gone through. This will help everyone understand what the trio had been through and what was needed to end this war. I apologies Harry the book is in your point of view. Thank you for giving me the monster and live a happy life from now on." He spoke before he disappeared.

"Harry what's on the parchment?" Minerva asked.

"Locations, here I'll be right back" Harry spoke with a smile before rushing off.

Harry ran all the way back to the boat shed and found Severus Snape standing there looking confused. When Severus saw Harry run into the boat shed he smiled before he found he's arms wrapped around Harry and kissing him passionately causing a golden glow to surround them.

"I am so sorry, love." Severus whispered holding onto Harry tightly, not noticing the arrival of Remus and Tonks.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Sev. I missed you all year, on the run all I could think of was you." Harry replied as he kissed Severus back.

"Hmm Hmm" Remus coughed.

"Moony, Tonks" Harry cried.

"Harry, Severus" they both replied.

"Congratulations. Soul bond they are rare" Remus smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Severus questioned.

"The golden glow that surrounded you two indicated the activation of a soul bond. You both will have to stay in contact until you both finalise it. Anyway we were told to drag your butts up to the great hall." Tonks smiled.

Harry and Severus walked quietly back to the Great Hall with Remus and Tonks when they opened the doors to find, Neville standing with his grandmother and parents, Hermione with her parents, Fred and the Weasleys talking excitedly. Harry noticed the addition of Albus Dumbledore and Vernon and Marge Dursely behind the shield with Ron, Ginny, and Molly.

A few moments later Harry was knocked backwards by a black shaggy dog who began licking his face while everyone laughed.

"That's gross you know Siri" Harry groaned as he got back up to find his parents and five others standing with them.

"Mom, dad?" Harry whispered

"Harry, we are so proud of you." James and Lily spoke.

"Missed you, both" Harry whispered as he hugged them both and he knew then what it was like to be truly hugged by your parents.

"These are Dorea and Charlus, my parents" James introduced his son to them.

These are Harold and Rose Evans, my parents" Lily added as they hugged their other grandson.

"This is your younger sister Violet Dorea" James added.

"I was pregnant when we died Harry" Lily replied.

"She'll be sixteen in a few days" James added.

"Alright if everyone can take a seat with your family we can begin reading about the year that has been." Minerva spoke.

The Potters/Blacks/Malfoys/Severus/Lupin/Dursley/Evans and Tonks families sat around one large circular booth that was up near the stage where the teachers usually sat. Harry and Severus sat on one of the several love couches with his sister next to him, followed by Lily, James, Charlus, Dorea, Rose, Harold, Petunia, Dudley, Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, Ted, Andromeda, Regulus, Cissa, Lucius, and Draco.

"Now, just to update everyone the second war ended in this very room only yesterday, so several of us are still a little battle worn. However we have been asked to read about the events leading up to the final battle from Harry, Hermione and dare I say Ronald Weasley point of view. It wasn't an easy run for them and especially not for Harry who did what everyone had expected him to and not asking for anything in return. So I will begin." Minerva began.

"**The Dark Lord Ascending" **she read the title.


	2. Dark Lord Ascending

**Chapter One: The Dark Lord Ascending**

* * *

Severus tensed slightly when the chapter title was read but relaxed slightly when he felt his hand being squeezed. "It'll be alright, love. We can get through this together" Harry whispered before Minerva got their attention.

"I am going to cast a spell on the book for it to read for us and it will stop and close at the end of each chapter so that we can discuss what we have discovered. Some of this chapters will be hard for some of you so please take into consideration that not all our questions will be answered. There will be no hexing or bullying in any shape or form or you will be asked to leave the reading Understood?" Minerva spoke, getting nods back in reply before casting the spell.

During the reading everyone glared angrily at the potion master who had buried himself in Harry's warmth while Draco and the others glared at the others until they looked away. Tonks hair had changed to red during the reading and Remus was trying to calm her, he was just grateful that Andy was holding his son.

* * *

**Severus information and Plan**

* * *

"Severus where did you hear the information passed onto the monster?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore's portrait, which was confirmed by the overheard conversation between Arthur and Kingsley and other order members. I found Dung, confounded him and gave him the idea to use decoys on variety of different methods of transport and, told him to use polyjuice potion to disguise 6 others to look like Harry and make it sound like it was his idea." Severus replied.

"That was your idea?" Draco asked looking shocked.

"Yes, it was the only way I could protect Harry from where I was, it was bad enough being forced to participate in that raid." Severus replied.

"You were behind the seven potter plan?" Ron asked indignantly.

"YES HE WAS WEASEL, ARE YOU DEAF AS WELL AS STUPID?" Draco glared at the idiot.

* * *

**Questioning the lack of faith in the ministry**

* * *

"Can I ask why the ministry would play a part in the protection of Harry?" Dorea asked.

"The ministry failed to do its job and the ministers were out to make a name for themselves, or blame me, make me out as deranged attention seeking liar or to use me for my fame." Harry replied.

"How did they do that?" James asked.

"Well, Dumbledore made it known that Sirius was secret Keeper so when 12 muggles died and supposedly Pettigrew they, Crouch, Fudge, the minister at that time, and Dumbledore chuck him in Azkaban without a trail." Harry began, causing several to growl.

"In his third year, Sirius escaped and the whole thing came out but Fudge wouldn't believe us and believed that we were confounded by Sirius. They also didn't investigate properly in relation to Buckbeak, who Draco made out attack him when we had been warned prior to lesson to never insult a hippogriff and then after I had rode him went and insulted him." Harry continued bitterly as Draco shrank in his seat with both his parents and Severus glaring at him.

"You lied to us Draco, when we're finished for the day we will be having a little discussion, have you lied about any other altercation with Mr Potter?" Narcissa hissed.

"Yes Mother" Draco admitted, as a gleam of happiness was seen in Ron's eyes.

"Fourth year – there was a death eater impersonating Mad Eye who entered my name in the Goblet of Fire and Fudge had him kissed before he could be questioned and then refused to believe that Voldemort had returned." Severus added.

"Fifth year Harry and his cousin were attacked by dementors and Harry had to use magic to save them, the result he was put on trial for underage magic, they also leant on the newspaper to make him out as a liar and deranged. They then assigned a ministry worker to teach defence who did nothing but have us read from a useless textbook, said witch used blood quills in her detentions and was the one to send the dementors that summer, giving Fudge the chance to expel me." Harry said bitterly.

"Sixth year – new minister wanted me to report on what Dumbledore was doing and use my fame to say that I approved of the ministry's actions."

"This passed year – Technically Voldemort was minister" Kingsley finished as he finished writing down notes about cases that need to be looked into.

"Who's the minister now?" Charlus asked.

"I am temporarily" Kingsley replied "I'll make sure they are punished for what they did and they along with the ministry will give both Harry and Sirius compensation for their actions." Kingsley spoke.

* * *

**The Prisoner and meetings of Voldemort**

* * *

"Who was the Prisoner?" Lily asked.

"The wand maker, we did what we could to ensure he survived, we were glad when he was rescued" Narcissa replied sadly.

"How many times did you face him and survive?" Regulus asked.

"1981, twice in First year, Second year, end of fourth year, end of fifth year, start of seventh year, his snake Christmas eve and May 2nd this year." Harry replied.

"1981 was when we died. Twice in first year?" Lily gasped.

"Yes, I'll explain later. I managed to get away and survive his encounters eight times and his snake once" Harry replied, as they all looked at him in awe.

"We managed three times before being killed" James gasped.

"As did we James, although we didn't die we were tortured into insanity" Frank replied

* * *

**Wands and family ties**

* * *

"What was the problem with the wands?" Fabian asked.

"They shared the same core, a phoenix feather from the same bird." Harry replied.

"They were brother wands" Sirius explained, as they understood what that meant.

"What happy event in the black family is he referring to?" Regulus asked.

"Remus and Tonks marriage and her pregnancy" Narcissa replied "We were happy for you both, Bella on the other hand"

"Thank you Aunt Narcissa" Tonks smiled.

"He told her to cut the branch of the diseased line? That's why she tried so hard that night to kill me?" Tonks asked

"Yes, we we're pleased to hear you were safe" Narcissa smiled.

* * *

**The Demise of Charity**

* * *

"HE SHOULD HAVE RESCUED HER?" Ron bellowed from inside the holding cell that Hogwarts had seemed to have created.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE WITH OUR SAVIOUR AND PRETEND NOTHING HAPPENED?" Smith yelled in addition.

"ARE YOU IDIOTS, EVEN IF HE DID TRY CHARITY WOULD HAVE STILL HAVE DIED AS WELL AS SEVERUS AND AS FOR SITTING HERE WITH ME PRETENDING NOTHING HAPPENED YOU ARE WRONG. I'D LIKE TO SEE WHAT THE TWO OF YOU WOULD DO IF YOU WERE IN HIS SHOES, HE DOESN'T NEED YOU TO ADD TO HIS PAIN OR GUILT" Harry bellowed, as Severus pulled him back onto his lap to calm him.

"Lily he has your temper and lung capacity" James groaned.

"No but he has your punches James" Sirius replied.

Charity walked over to Severus quietly and got his attention.

"Severus, it's not your fault for what that monster did, Harry is right I would still have died and you as well. I don't blame you and Harry doesn't nor should anyone else." Charity spoke before giving him a hug.

"I'm still sorry though" Severus replied.

"I know and the pain, guilt will go with time" Charity smiled before she returned to the seat next to Pomona and Filius.

"Who else died by the snake?" Charlus asked disgustingly.

"Severus simply because the elder wand didn't work for him and he believed Severus was its true master." Harry mumbled as Severus pulled him closer.

"It's not your fault, Harry." He whispered as harry found himself on Severus's lap crying silently.

"We … we witnessed Voldemort order the snake to attack him, Harry wanted to step in and stop it but we stopped him." Hermione choked out an explanation.

"Oh my" Lily and Violet whispered, watching Severus sooth and calm Harry as two owls flew in their direction and dropped letters for them both.

* * *

**Surprising news**

* * *

Violet handed them the letters that bore the seal of the Ministry of Registration and Records.

"Thank you" Severus whispered as he gave Harry's his letter.

_Lord Potter-Black_

_We would like to congratulate you and Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince on the activation of your soul bond. Under the Soul bond Act you are considered legally married in the eyes of magic and the law and has been registered here at the Ministry of Registrations and Records. _

_Under this act anyone found interfering or breaking up a soul bond couple can be punishable by being sent to prison as Soul bonds are the rarest forms of bonds in the magical world and yours has been registered as the rarest of them all True Soul mates. _

_We wish you all the luck for the happiest marriage between you and once again congratulations. _

_Yours truly,_

_Ministry of Registrations and Records._

"Did yours say the same as mine?" Harry whispered.

"Yes it did, love" Severus replied as he pulled Harry into a passionate kiss.


	3. In Memorian

**The Letters and Ginny's Outburst**

* * *

Pomona had taken the book from Minerva when Regulus called out "Oi you two, get a room" causing the hall to burst into laughter and both Harry and Severus to pull apart blushing.

"Those letters must have been good news?" James smirked.

Harry pushed his letter to his mother who read it and shrieked with joy, causing Remus, Sirius and Harry to cover their ears.

"Lily, not so loud" Remus whined.

"The rarest of bonds" Lily spoke with pride.

"What do you mean… the rarest of bonds is that of true soul mates…. You two are true soul mates?" James asked looking stunned.

Harry and Severus nodded and smiled as the family cheered with joy before sharing the news. They were congratulated by everyone except three red heads who were fuming and disgusted at the sight.

"HE IS MINE, NOT SOME GAY FREAK" Ginny bellowed, causing several to look at her in shock.

"I am not yours and never will be" Harry spat back.

"He is not a freak and if I hear you or anyone else call him that there will be hell to pay" Severus defended his husband.

"Pomona if you please" Severus added now that the wrench was silenced.

* * *

Pomona opened the book to the next chapter when a voice spoke:** In Memoriam.**

The listened to the chapter and Harry and Hermione found it interesting watching the facial expressions of those in the group. Dudley's face had shown amusement when booby trap was mentioned while others wondered how a cup of tea could be a booby trap. Harry noticed anger in his grandfathers and dads eyes and knew the discussion coming was going to be fiery before snuggling into his husband's warmth.

**Dudley concerns and making amends**

"How can a –" George began

"Cup of tea be a –" Fabian added

"Booby trap?" Fred finished, as groans could be heard.

"It wasn't a booby trap, I was trying to make amends and I was worried about him." Dudley replied sadly.

"You two grow up together, why aren't you close like brothers?" Severus asked, with concern.

Both Dudley and Harry refused to answer making everyone wonder what exactly went on in that house, while Petunia paled hoping the treatment Harry received wasn't mentioned.

"What worried you?" James asked Dudley.

"He would slam doors, barely ate or spoke… I knew he was worried about something but wasn't sure how to approach him about it." Dudley replied

"I was worried about a lot of things like where certain things were that we were searching for and how to destroy them, how Severus and everyone else was, how long would it take to end this war and how you and Petunia and Vernon would cope going into hiding" Harry informed them.

Severus pulled Harry closer and whispered "That is why, I love you, you always put others first."

* * *

**The Badge and Harry's treatment**

* * *

"Why did you keep the badge?" Draco asked

"To remember Cedric by" Harry replied, causing Draco to pale.

"What was that badge about anyway?" Charlus asked

"In my fourth year the ministry decided that Hogwarts would host the tri-wizard tournament… only 17 year olds could entre." Harry began.

"Cedric was the Hogwarts champion, and someone illegally entered Harry's name into the goblet under a fourth school… everyone believed he cheated and created the badges. The result was that Cedric was murdered and Voldemort returned to his body" Minerva finished.

"I also believed that Albus could have gotten him out of it but wanted him to take part." Severus muttered soothing his young husband.

"What was the reaction to his entry in the competition?" Charlus asked, after noticing his grandson reaction.

"The school turned on him" Hermione replied sadly.

"The whole school turned against him?" Dorea asked.

"Except for Hermione, Hagrid, and Neville" Harry replied.

"Gryffindor house was pleased that at least a lion could compete not taking into account that it was a dangerous event that could have ended in his death. It was also the first time someone allowed his jealously to believe that Harry had actually entered, the competition willingly." Neville squeaked…as he shot Ron a glare.

"What about the staff?" Charlus asked.

Minerva took a deep breath and began "Personally, I argued with the headmaster about him making an announcement banning them, he refused and when I tried to do it myself something came up and I forgot. However I removed points, gave detentions and took the badges from students I had caught wearing them."

Severus spoke next "I also tried to ban the badges and like Minerva something came up and I forgot. I spoke to the entire Slytherin house, told them that if I caught them wearing them they would be in detention for a year, no village visits either."

Filius sighed "I told Ravenclaw house that if I saw or heard any of them wearing the badges there would be hell to pay, like Severus, detentions, no village visits or allowed to watch the tasks."

"What about Hufflepuff?" James asked.

Harry noticed Cedric and Susan stand – "We told our house that it was wrong to bully a younger student and that if they believed Harry and willingly entered then they were blind idiots as the competition is dangerous and someone most likely wanted him dead."

"What did your head of house say?" Lily asked.

"She didn't say anything out loud but she did encourage us to wear them and treat Harry like we did" Hannah replied looking ashamed as every adult and child looked at the teacher in question.

"So it's not just the ministry that caused Harry trouble but some of the professors and students as well" Dorea sneered in true Black fashion.

"That is not the only time the school turned on him or parts of the school" Hermione squeaked as Fred squeezed her hand gently.

Severus looked at Harry with concern … remembering about his second year and fifth year.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked, looking at her brother.

"In our first year Professor McGonagall removed 150 points from Gryffindor when Harry and I had tried to help Hagrid out by sending a baby dragon to Charlie. Draco had found out and got caught and Neville had heard him and tried to warn us. Draco was caught and only lost 20 points." She began, as Minerva's eyes widen.

"The next morning they discovered that Harry, Hermione and I had been caught out of bed and shunned us, Harry more than Hermione and I. Ravenclaw couldn't have cared, while some jeered him, same with hufflepuff but Slytherin went out of their way to make it worse." Neville added.

"Why did you tell Minerva the truth Harry?" Severus asked.

"She didn't give us a chance, she automatically treated me like I was my father, told me she was ashamed and that she thought Gryffindor meant more to me than making up stories. That and not believing us about the stone being stolen had me questioning whether or not it was worth returning to the school the following year." Harry explained, causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

"In his Second year – everyone believed that he was the heir of Slytherin simply because he could talk to snakes" George added.

"Fourth Year – Tri wizard tournament" Severus spoke.

"Fifth year – the ministry made him out to be attention seeking liar, saying that Voldemort hadn't returned." Remus explained as Severus pulled Harry closer.

James, Charlus, Lily and Dorea was furious with everyone, and mostly at Dumbledore who had a duty of care to all students.

* * *

**The heirlooms & Hedwig**

* * *

"Do you have the cloak and map on you now?" James asked eagerly.

"Hermione, do you have them in you beaded bag?" Harry asked.

"Yes, here you go" she replied passing the cloak, album and map around to Harry.

"My other stuff I left at the Dursleys house, I'll send Kretcher to get later." Harry spoke.

"Hedwig had attitude and was loyal Harry" Sirius informed them.

Harry chuckled.

"That was not funny Harry" Hermione half glared.

"Could you really blame me for telling her to peck you all until I got the answers I wanted" Harry replied.

"No we can't but Dumbledore –"Hermione replied.

"Leave Dumbledore out of it… if he told you to jump of a cliff would you do it? Dumbledore is a bastard, thief and liar… a manipulator who always got what he wanted." Harry hissed angrily.

"No I wouldn't and you are right" Hermione replied quietly.

* * *

**Newspaper and Rita's information**

* * *

"Rita Skeeter got some of her information about Dumbledore correct" Harry replied

"However she is annoying journalist who usually doesn't write the truth." Hermione spoke.

"I am actually surprised she isn't here" Minerva said, causing Harry and Hermione to wonder.

Harry quickly opened the map and searched but was pleased that she couldn't be found on it.

"The bug isn't here" Harry said, causing Draco and Hermione to chuckle.

"Bug?" Rose Evans asked.

"Yea Skeeter is an illegal animagus, a bug" Hermione chuckled, causing a few including Kingsley to smirk, they had her now.

"The bit she wrote about you and the headmaster in the book is lies." Severus spoke.

"I haven't read it and I don't intend to. Let me guess some sort of love affair right?" Harry questioned.

"You could say that, it is disgusting, appalling and not once is it mentioned that she spoke to you about it." Severus replied.

"Miss representing the truth" Kingsley spoke as he wrote that down on the list he had created.

"She never told the truth in our fourth year and the paper continued that trait in our fifth" Hermione spoke, as Harry yawned.

* * *

"One more chapter before we break for our own family time. Some like Harry are still recuperating from the battle" Minerva spoke as Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on Severus's chest.


	4. Dursley Departing

**Dudley and Petunia's Apology**

* * *

Charity took the book from Pomona when Dudley grimaced slightly trying to think what happened next when it hit him.

"Harry, I'm sorry for the way I treated you… I didn't hate you but I was more scared of father then you're magic." Dudley spoke with remorse, causing everyone at the table to look between the pair.

"I am sorry as well, I feared my husband more then you. You were my only and last link to Lily and because of my fear of Vernon's actions I treated you like he said and the way the letter that was left with you said." Petunia added nervously.

"You're forgiven, I knew you feared the whale and what letter?" Harry asked tiredly.

"It is in Privet Drive, hidden… I'll get it for you later. Dumbledore is the one who wrote it." She replied as the Potter's glared at the man.

Harry found the warmth of Severus embrace comfortable and relaxing when Charity opened the book to the next chapter.

* * *

**The Dursleys Departing**

Hermione, like Harry was starting to drift off to sleep as the chapter was being read but they still noticed the facial and body movements of those around them. At one point Harry thought that the group in the cell was going to catch on fire and burn to death with the amount of glares and wands pointed at them.

* * *

**Abuse at the Dursleys**

* * *

"My son has a name, its Harry, use it" James yelled at Vernon.

"What other names did he call you Harry?" Charlus asked.

"Freak, boy, urchin, brat, whore..." Harry trailed off as growls could be heard from Remus, Sirius and Severus.

"You are none of those things, Love. You are brave, caring, selfless, reckless, gently, forgiving, loyal and can always see the good in people when they themselves cannot find it." Severus said hoping to reassure him that he didn't think of him as a freak.

Harry yawned and mumbled "Not a freak."

"Did he really believe it was a plot to get the house?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and to make us homeless" Dudley added.

"The amount of times he changed his mind was funny, especially when Dudley added the dumbbells to his gear." Harry chuckled.

"I thought so to. I bit of payback for having us pack the care then unpack, then pack it again" Dudley smirked, causing those who heard to laugh.

"Dumbbells?" Ernie asked.

"Weights, designed to help you lose weight and build muscle strength if used properly" Lily explained, seeing several looking tired.

* * *

**Harry's inheritance and Lordship**

* * *

"Harry doesn't need your house, he was several that are part of his inheritance" James spoke.

Harry perked up at that, he knew about Number 12 but the other estates, when he glared at the headmaster and muttered bitterly "Just one more thing that someone decided to keep from me."

"Calm down love, he will get what he is due." Severus whispered calmly before kissing the top of Harrys head gently.

Harry noticed his grandfather write down on a bit of parchment 'Check Potter accounts and Estates' when he spoke up and said "Will need to Check the Black accounts too Grandfather."

"There would be ones that others have left the boy who lived as well" Lucius added…

"Harry probably has inherited the Slytherin estates as well by conquest" Narcissa added thoughtfully.

"That is a lot of accounts, I'm sure you boys can work it all out" Dorea smirked at her husband and son.

* * *

**Dursley Run ins with Magic**

* * *

"What happened last time you met wizards?" Violet asked eagerly, Harry chuckled.

"First year they tried stopping me from reading the letter so Hagrid came and gave me it instead, well Vernon insulted Dumbledore and Dudley ended up with a pig's tail." Harry began as others chuckled, even Dudley to some degree.

"Fourth year – well The Weasley's invited me to their place and take me to the Quidditch World cup. They tried using the Floo network to retrieve me but the fireplace was blocked up. Fred and George played a prank and Dudley ate the product and ended up with 4 foot purple tongue I believe." The erupted in laughter, the twins took a bow.

"Not funny" Harry spoke causing the hall to quieten.

"Harry?" Fred spoke.

"He could have choked to death, if they hadn't allowed Mr Weasley to shrink it" Harry replied, causing the twins to pale, realising they would have been responsible for his death.

"We're sorry, we didn't think of that" George replied.

"It's alright, it is kind of funny now when you look back on it" Dudley waved away the apology "besides I deserved it" he added quietly.

"I bet that didn't go down well" Lily muttered.

"No it didn't, he ranted and raved the entire car trip" Dudley replied as Harry had once again closed his eyes and yawned.

"The ministry or Voldemort made sure that the only method of transport opened to him would have to be in the open to go anywhere… easier to attack." Lucius spoke

* * *

**Magical Exhaustion**

* * *

Severus looked down at his husband and noticed that he had fallen asleep, carefully he removed the glasses as the others looked around and saw several others either asleep or near to it. Draco was resting on his mother's shoulder, Hermione had her head resting on her father's lap and almost asleep, Neville was almost there too.

Violet smiled before whispering "He is cute, when he is asleep"

"Lazy brat" Vernon muttered.

"Magical Exhaustion, I am actually surprised Poppy let him out of the hospital wing today." Minerva informed them.

"You mean, he snuck out when I wasn't looking, Minerva" Poppy smiled, causing a few to chuckle quietly.

"Thank god we agreed that this would be the last chapter today." Dorea sighed, looking at her sleeping grandson.

* * *

**Traits of Harry's and skills**

* * *

"Harry has Lily wit and animal insults" Petunia smiled sadly.

"He has Lily's gentle, caring side and temper. He flies better than James as well" Sirius informed them making both James and Lily smiled.

"Yes well he did make the Gryffindor team in his first year" Severus stated.

"What?" James gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, that's another story for later." Severus replied with a small proud smile.

* * *

**Sleeping arrangements**

* * *

"We will resume reading about half past nine tomorrow." Minerva spoke.

"You may return to your homes or if you wish you can be housed in the dormitories or if you like you can have sleeping bags and pillows and sleep here in the great hall." Filius added.

"For those who stay Breakfast will be served where you decided to sleep, the dormitories or great hall." Minerva finished, before they all slowly got up and walked quietly out the hall.

"Where could we all stay?" Dorea asked.

"Room of requirement" Harry mumbled.

"We will be in the Slytherin Dormitories" Lucius spoke, with the Tonks and Regulus agreeing.

"We will also join them" Remus added.

"We will be in Gryffindor Tower" the Weasleys spoke.

"Hermione?"

"I'd like to stay close to Harry, if that's okay?" Hermione yawned…

"That is not a problem. As Harry is asleep could you show us where this room of requirement is?" Dorea replied with a smile.

"Of course. This way" She replied


	5. family time and betrayal

**Family time**

* * *

**3****rd**** May**

Hermione led them all to the room of requirement asking for enough bedrooms for them all to sleep, shared living room, a couple of bathrooms, kitchenette and dining room. When they all entered they were stunned by the sheer magnitude of it.

"Wow, how did you guys find this room?" Severus asked

"This room is known as the come and go room by the house elves and all you have to do is walk past the tapestry three times and it will create what the seeker needs. So for the DA, it created a room where we could duel, and practice defensive and offensive spells, things like dummies, books, cushions etc." Harry explained from Severus's arms.

"Riddle used it to hide one of his horocuxes in here – the room of hidden things, that had furniture, books, cupboards and other things people no longer wanted." Hermione added.

"Draco used it to bring in death eaters in our sixth year and Neville and the D.A that were here used it to hide and, sleep and rebel the year we just had." Harry finished.

"There are names on the doors" Violet spoke "Violet and Hermione" she added.

"Its lunch time, Harry you should have something to eat then go to bed and rest." Lily spoke to her son.

"Yes mom" Harry replied tiredly.

"You as well princess" her father spoke.

"Yes Dad" Hermione replied sitting down as food appeared on the dining table.

Harry ate quietly as the other discussed what they were going to do while two of them were sleeping. Harry took a bite from his last sandwich before Severus picked him up and carried him to the room with their name on it. When Severus walked back out into the shared common room, it was to find Lily and Dorea waiting quietly.

"Did he fall asleep?" Lily asked.

"Out like a light" Severus replied, "Where is everyone?" he added.

"James, Sirius and Charlus decided to take the others on a tour of Hogwarts." Lily explained.

"Hermione is also out like a light. Those two have gone through so much and have been betrayed must be hurting them both." Dorea spoke.

"It is. Harry is finding it hard and confusing. Ron was his first friend. Ginny he has always had issues with…" Severus spoke.

"She was quite obsessive when it came to Harry. After one order meeting I overheard Molly, Ron and Ginny talking about how one day about one day where Harry and Ginny would be married and how they really couldn't do anything while I was still around." Sirius sighed.

"I think she may have tried something but I am not sure" Dorea spoke "The way she said Harry was hers and not some gay freak…" she continued before trailing off.

"I think she did too…however I want to hear how Harry got on the team?" James spoke as joined them…

"That is something he has to tell" Severus chuckled

They talked until food arrived for dinner when Hermione finally opened her door and sat down with her parents. Severus had decided he would check on his young husband while they talked. When he entered the room he found tossing and turning…

"Harry, it's alright… you're safe, come on wake up love" Severus whispered gently.

"Sev" Harry cried finding himself in the arms of his husband.

"shh, it's alright Harry, just a nightmare" Severus soothed him.

"I kept seeing them die, Sirius, Cedric, and you" Harry sobbed into his embrace.

A few minutes later Harry had washed his face and headed out to the dining room were the others were eating or talking.

"Are you alright big brother?" Violet asked.

"Nightmare, I'll be fine" Harry replied as a plate of food was put in front of him.

"Eat" Severus ordered.

Harry ate through a baked dinner and pumpkin juice as much as he could, Hermione had been relatively quiet throughout dinner as was Harry. When they finished dinner they sat in the living room and talked. James asked how he made the quidditch team, Harry replied exactly how, Sirius, James and Charlus cheered while Severus growled angrily.

"What is wrong, love?"

"Draco lied about that incident. He also told me that you had insulted him and refused his hand in friendship" Severus replied.

"The first time I met Draco was in Diagon Alley, we were being fitted for our school gear. He began by asking if I was going to Hogwarts as well, then said that his other was getting his wand and father his books. Asked about what house I thought I'd be in and he said he would be in Slytherin because all his family had been. Then he asked about quidditch and how he was going to bully his father to buy him a broom and smuggle it in to Hogwarts somehow. He then went on to ask if my parents were our kind and that they shouldn't let in the other sort. He reminded me of Dudley and not once did he tell e his name or give me a chance to really say anything." Harry replied.

"The next time – was on the train. He entered the compartment uninvited, with Crabbe and Goyle, tried to steal some of the food I had brought, insulted the first kid y age to be nice to me and then said that if I wasn't careful enough I would end up just like my parents." Harry replied, as he squeezed Severus's hand.

This had caused several people to growl and hiss out in anger but the calmed down when they heard about a prank that Harry had played on Percy at Christmas the first year. It wasn't long before they all ended up in their bedrooms asleep.

* * *

**4****th**** May**

* * *

**_Slash Warning_**

Harry woke the next morning to find his husband still sound asleep and with his arm draped over him and his arm rested over his abdomen. Harry smiled as he felt himself being pulled closer into his husband's embrace when he felt a kiss on his shoulder, then his neck before being rolled over and kissed passionately. He gasp as he found his nipples being pinched, licked and sucked. With each movement Harry moaned and moaned in pleasure before he found himself begging his husband.

"Please love, I need you" Harry moaned.

"Are you sure?" Severus whispered into his ear as his hand began playing his Harry's hard member.

"Yes, Need you in me now love" he breathed out before being turned over and privacy and silence charms were casted.

Harry felt a finger moving in and out, stretching him and before he knew it another had been added and another, each time Severus had found the moans Harry made more and more tempting and seductive. It wasn't long before Severus pulled his fingers out making Harry moan before he pushed his own hard member inside Harry tight hole. With each thrust Severus made Harry lifted up and met with a moan of pleasure as his prostrate had be hit. "More…faster" Harry pleaded.

"Be patient my love" Severus whispered thrusting harder and faster.

Not long after that they both climaxed and panting heavily they spoke the words "I love you, my love"

**_End of Slash_**

Half an hour later Harry had showered, gotten dressed and headed out to breakfast where he found his sister, Hermione and his mother sitting there quietly eating.

"Morning Harry, did you sleep well?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yes" Harry replied picking up a piece of toast.

"What's on the agenda today?" Violet asked, seeing that the two weren't really in a talking mood.

"James, Sirius and Charlus have gone to the bank, Dorea took Petunia to privet Drive to get your stuff and that letter. Mr and Mrs Granger and your grandparents are talking with Minerva and Filius. Dudley and the Weasley twins are sneaking into the great Hall to see if the can over hear anything the little group being held behind that shield is saying and I am assuming Severus is still asleep?" Lily asked.

"No he is awake, he was in the shower when I came here" Harry replied.

"No I am here, I plan to find out why Draco lied to me about the incidents involving you, and I also want to check the Prince accounts. Is the reading still on or has it been cancelled for today?"

"Cancelled, Minerva and several others felt that those who were in the final battle and survived need extra time to recuperate." Lily replied.

"I think that was a wise choice" Severus muttered

"I agree, Thank you Harry for that bit of toast" Severus smirked taking it out his hands.

"Oi… that was mine" Harry pouted, causing the others to laugh.

By the time Harry finished breakfast James, Sirius and Charlus had returned with four goblins in tow.

"Harry were is Severus?" James asked.

"Off hunting Dragons I believe" Harry replied causing

"Dragons? Oh Draco" Sirius replied glumly.

"I am here, I was about to chase down the dragon but it can wait, if I am needed." Severus replied.

"Yes, your account manager came with us" Charlus spoke.

"Yes.. I was planning to go to the bank later today." Severus spoke.

"We will let you and Harry deal with the Prince accounts first, I am expecting to find a fair bit in the Potter accounts." Charlus explained.

Twenty minutes later the Prince and Snape accounts had been checked and found to be untouched, Severus even took up the lordship and gave Harry the Prince consort ring. They were joined by Sirius, James and Charlus soon joined them and they poured through the black accounts and lastly the Potter accounts.

Severus had to spend most of the time holding his husband in the hope it would help him calm down. It had been two hours since they began the audit of the Potter account and not only had Harry's suspicions that Ron, Ginny and Molly were being paid for before they even met that Dumbledore had organised.

They also discovered that Harry had been places under loyalty, Repulsion, Compulsion, memory charms, lust, love, jealously, and growth stunts potions. However what had angered them the most was that his magical core had a block on it that stopped him from using 65% of his magic, his ability to change his appearance and animagus ability was completely blocked while his self-healing and wish magic was partially unblocked.

The rest of the day Harry slept allowing his magic to settle while James, Charlus and Sirius planned what they would do next. When he woke next he found a black shaggy dog laying at the foot of the bed.

"Hey Padfoot" Harry yawned and stretched.

"Hey pup. I was just checking in on you" Sirius replied.

"What is wrong?" Harry asked

"Pup, will you be honest with me?" Sirius asked.

"Depends on what you're asking" harry replied cheekily.

"Was I bad godfather to you?" he asked

"No you were the best….you did more than anyone else to protect me, more than McGonagall, Dumbledore, the Weasleys or Moony… you escaped prison to protect me then the next two years on the run. You saw me for me your godson not the famed boy who lived…you loved me for me while others it was the fame, my dad or money." Harry replied before adding "That means more to me then the odd letter or conversation I've had with Moony and the only other person who protected me has been Severus in his own way."

"Thank you pup, I guess my doubts are at ease now" Sirius smiled as he hugged his godson.


	6. The Seven Potters

**5****th**** May, 1998**

* * *

**Draco's Apology**

At ten to nine the group from the room of requirement made their way down to the great hall where the Blacks, Malfoys, tonks and Lupins were sitting at the booth already when Draco walked u to Harry while his parents and Severus glared at him.

"Harry, I want to apologise for all the times I spoke ill of your family. It was wrong of me and I am truly sorry. I hope that we can put it behind us and start again?" Draco spoke sincerely.

"You're forgiven. I'm sorry too. Friends?" Harry replied nervously.

"Friends" Draco relied happily as he shook hands and joining the table… unknown to him the group in the caged area were glaring furiously at them.

"What are you lot glaring at?" Severus growled.

"What's it to you, poof?" Ron sneered

"Is that the best insult you can come up with, pathetic?" Severus sneered before turning his back and walking back to Harry.

"Yea that's the best he can come up with for a weasel that is" Harry spoke as he sat next to his sister and Severus.

After everyone settled Filius opened the book to the next chapter where the voice read out aloud.

* * *

"**The Seven Potters"**

They sat and listened to the entire chapter were every now and then there was laughter, heads shaking and looks of amusement.

* * *

**Memories & Abuse**

"Harry, were they the only happy memories there?" Lily asked

"Yes, unfortunately" Harry replied sadly.

"Cupboard under the stairs?" Severus asked, noticing that his husband pale at the mention of the cupboard…

"It was my bedroom until the first Hogwarts letter arrived" Harry mumbled.

"Petunia how could you?" Lily asked.

"I had to, he was safe from Vernon there and I knew in time if he was careful and silent he could sneak food after we had gone to bed." Petunia sniffled.

"How was he-?" Violet asked.

"Uncle Vernon couldn't fit in the cupboard, it was my safe haven" Harry replied squeezing his husband hand.

A few moments the entire hall went quiet after hall as they all came to the shocking revelation at the home life of their saviour. James held Lily, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, Harry squeezing his sisters hand who was being hugged by Sirius, several others were comforting each other except those in the protective cage.

* * *

**The Betrayers attack**

"The Freak deserve it" Vernon shouted, causing several glare at him.

"Yea he doesn't deserve to live" Ron bellowed

"How dare you, after everything he has done to save you all" most of the hall shouted.

Severus let go of Harry quietly and at the same time James, Sirius, Remus, Lucius and Charlus each stood and sent hexes at them only to have Harry stop them before the shields became weak.

"Love, you don't need to protect them, they're not worth it" Severus spoke

"They may not be but you are" Harry whispered, looking at the floor.

Severus had walked back to Harry and embraced him tightly, "oh Harry" he whispered.

* * *

**PolyJuice Potion Discussion**

"So Hermione, how did you know what polyjuice potion tasted like before then?" Kingsley asked.

"Er… a long story" Hermione replied timidly.

"We have time, this sounds like one that we want to hear" Sirius smirked.

"So do I" Severus spoke looking amused at her and Harry's reaction.

"In Second year after the message in the wall and the cat was petrified, everyone was alert and some had already begun to suspect Harry. So we decided that after Draco had sprouted 'you'll be next mudbloods and calling me that he may now something, and the only way to we could get information from him willing was to pose as his bodyguards." Hermione informed them, making Harry chuckle and Draco's shocked look.

"Where did you get the ingredients?" Severus asked.

"Er… Ron and Harry distracted the class while I snuck the ingredients –"

"From my personal stock" Severus glared at his husband.

"Sorry" Harry squeaked causing a few to chuckle.

"You don't sound sorry" Severus smirked as he poke Harry's side.

"What did you learn from this little escapade?" Lucius asked.

"Ron and I learned that he knew nothing but did tell us about a secret trapdoor, Hermione on the other hand –" Harry replied, seeing Draco shrink at his father's glare and Hermione glare at him.

"I was to Bulstrode but it wasn't her hair" Hermione spoke.

"Whose hair did you use?" Draco asked

"Meow" Harry spoke.

"Cat's hair, that was why you in sickbay after Christmas?" Draco chuckled.

"Yes" Hermione replied slightly embarrassed.

"The potion turned gold?" Sirius asked in awe.

"Yes, so?" Harry replied.

"Harry, the closer to gold the pure of heart a person is, to get pure gold is rare and hasn't been recorded since the founders themselves." Dorea explained.

* * *

**Privacy of Harry's & Horocrux talk**

"Did you actually consider his privacy when you changed clothes?" Charlus asked, as Severus growled.

"It was embarrassing, they actually had no respect for my privacy at all. I would have at least went upstairs into another room to change." Harry muttered into Severus's chest, making the six to pale they hadn't considered.

"He split himself into seven? That is how that monster survived?" Amelia gasped in anger.

"Yes and it eight, one was an accident and didn't know that he made" Harry replied.

* * *

**Hazy Memory**

"Love, when has she seen your chest?" Severus growled

"She hasn't that I am aware of, but I have that hazy memory that doesn't make sense" Harry replied nervously.

"Maybe later I will take look to see if we can clear that memory" Severus suggested.

"I hope so." Harry replied leaning into his husband.

* * *

**Hargrid & Hedwig**

"Thank you for not turning back around Hagrid" Lily spoke.

"Nothing to it. Harry's safety was important" Hagrid replied.

"It's just an owl" Draco spoke…

"Hedwig was more than just an owl to Harry, she was the first birthday present he remembered getting from anyone and she became his first friend and familiar" Severus explained, seeing that Draco and the others now understood why the owls death was devastating for him.

* * *

**The Disarming Spell, Wand**** and not believing**

"Moony, you know that spell you told me to stop using?" Harry spoke up

'Yes"

"It came in very handy"

"You didn't?" Remus eyes widened

"What spell?" Dorea asked…

"You'll see Grandma" Harry smirked, causing everyone to groan.

"Why must you tease them Harry?" Hermione spoke.

"Because I can" Harry replied cheekily.

"Harry did anyone believe you about the wand?" Sirius asked

"No, they thought I was crazy, seeing things" Harry replied, causing those that didn't believe him to flinch.

"You all should be ashamed…" Dorea snarled in true black fashion.

"Are there any other times where he said something and no one believed him?" Lily asked.

"Yes" Hermione squeaked nervously.

"When?" Lily asked.

"We must have been on the hunt living in a tent trying discover possible locations that the objects could be in… Harry had said the bank and Hogwarts, he argued that Hogwarts was his home and the bank he would have seen a true sign of belonging to the magical world… Ron joked about Hogwarts being home for Harry and not Riddle and I thought I knew better… it turned out Harry was right on both accounts" Hermione cried silently.

"I believe Harry would know him better then you or Ron and you both should have trusted his gut feeling not make him feel stupid or worthless…" Tonks spoke… she couldn't believe that both of them and ignored Harry…while Severus looked at his husband….

"It's no different than any other time" Harry replied quietly only for his husband to hear.

"Would this war have been ended earlier if you listened to Harry?" Emma Granger asked slightly ashamed of her daughter's actions….

"Yes… It may have been done by Christmas or least New Year's" Hermione replied…

"While their actions towards Harry hindered their search but by the looks of Dumbledore down there he was counting on this…" Lucius spoke quietly, as they all glanced at him and realise it was more than likely.

Sirius was shocked… his godson had been treated badly by those that should have trusted him…. But instead they alienated him… it's no wonder he doesn't trust easily…


	7. Regaining a horrible memory

Harry looked at his husband then over to the group in the holding cell getting this odd feeling that Weaslbee (Ginny) had violated him somehow. Severus had noticed the look and how pale harry had gone and wondered if it had anything to do with the hazy memory that he had mentioned before. Lily and Dorea both looked and wondered what was going on, they had notice how quiet Harry was being and pale he was.

"Harry what is wrong? Severus asked with concern.

"The hazy memory and every time I look at Ginny I get this weird feeling that she somehow violated me." Harry replied closing his eyes for a moment.

"Minerva, short break is needed." Severus spoke.

"Alright. Everyone… we are taking a short break we send word when to come back in." Minerva spoke as Harry and Severus left to the side anti chamber with his parents and grandparents behind them.

"Harry, I am going to help you clear this memory, it might help you to remember what happened and why you feel like something had happened." Severus whispered.

"Alright" Harry whispered.

_**Beginning of memory**_

_Harry had gone to Ron's room to find him sound asleep and snoring before he climbed into his bunk and fell asleep… The next thing that happened he was startled awake by a hand running up his chest… Harry tried to call out and dislodge the person when he found he had been placed in a body bind and gagged. He looked to see where Ron was to find he's bed was empty… It wasn't long before he knew what was going to happen, he knew Ginny had been up to something as she leaned down and kissed him. He tried to undo the bind holding him and dislodge her becoming more distressed by the minute._

"_You can't get away now, Mom and Ron made sure you're stuck there… you will be mine… I have taken a pregnancy potion to ensure I get pregnant with your child… then you will marry me when the war is over and we can be happy. You won't remember this though." Ginny whispered as she tore his boxes off began to ride him._

_Struggling harder against the binds he heard her cast "Obliviate" before leaving the room. _

_End of Memory._

"That bitch" Severus growled.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"I said earlier there was a memory that was hazy. Every time I looked over at her I get this sick feeling she tried something. The memory that we just saw prove the fact she had." Harry replied trying to keep the bile down.

"She bound and gagged him to the bed, drank a fertility potion and raped him before wiping his memory." Severus growled as Lily conjured up a bucket for Harry to throw up.

"She owes me a life debt" Harry muttered.

"That will come in handy. We need to find out if she did fall pregnant and had the child and if so where that child is." Lily spoke angrily at what they just found out.

"I agree, Harry you will need to claim the child yours by rights and forbid her from having any contact with it by any means" Dorea hissed, angry that someone would commit such a crime against the heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House.

They walked back into the hall to find it almost empty except for their table, the bones, Minerva and Kingsley. They looked over at Harry and the group and saw the angry looks of them and knew it was bad.

"James?" Sirius asked.

"The young Weasley… she bound and gagged Harry then raped him making sure she fell pregnant with his heir." James spoke.

Charlus walked over to the holding cell and looked at the girl angrily.

"Tell me, we know you raped my grandson, where is the child or are you still pregnant?" Charlus asked.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Ginny shouted furiously.

"One because you like your mother and brother are already up for thieving, line theft and you are up for rape as well… "

"I will go to Muriel's and see if there is a child there, I very much doubt she will say anything." Bill spoke before he rushed out of the hall.

"How dare you! He saved your life and this is how you treat him, you rape him…. The child would not be his heir, the child is born out of wedlock and the fact you interfered in a soul bond is punishable enough." Sirius growled protectively of his godson….

"You are not our brother, sister or mother" the twins stated with anger and disgust.

"You are not my brother, sister or Mother" Charlie and Percy said together.

"Molly Weasley nee Perwett, you are no longer our sister or a Perwett by blood, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley you are also disowned from the Perwett family" Fabian hissed.

Half an hour later Harry was sitting in Severus's embrace crying while he was being comforted by Severus. He knew that he was safe, loved and wanted by him but was frightened that he would leave him because of her. Harry could also sense that Severus wanted to kill the girl but it was only that Harry needed him that was preventing him doing it now. Bill returned with nothing and glared at the group.

"You are not my mother, sister or brother" Bill spat at the three.

"There is no child, I did find this book. I think you should read it harry." Bill added.

"As my children of disowned you three, I hereby declare that you Molly are no longer my wife or mother of my children, Ronald and Ginerva you are no longer my son or daughter.

_Dear Diary, _

_Its three days since Bills wedding and the attack by the death eaters has caused me to lose the baby, the baby that would have given me and my family access to the Potter and Black money… I'll try again after the war is over if he doesn't die …_

"Lets summon the others and continue reading…" Filius squeaked.


	8. Fallen Warrior

**Fallen Warrior **

The listened to the chapter Dorea was trying to keep herself calm with what they discovered during the short break and what they heard. How dare they not believe Harry and Black mail and bully him into staying. Sirius, Lily, Severus and James were just as angry especially at Remus.

**Arriving at Tonks Residence**

"Were you alright Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Yea I was." Hagrid replied

"What about yow love?" Severus asked.

"He lost a tooth, broken rib, cuts and bruises" Ted replied "That I can remember"

"you're to accident prone, you're not leaving our sight" Dorea spoke as Andromeda placed Teddy in Harry's arms hoping that would help Harry.

Severus noticed that Teddy hair changed to match Harry's the eyes were green and had the scar as well. Harry was letting Teddy squeeze his fingers when he heard Ted speak.

"That was a nice description of me" Ted smiled

"Na he would look better like this" Lily smiled and everyone laughed.

Ted was now wearing a clown outfit with red nose, a flower that he discovered squirts water, big red shoes and a purple wig.

"See that Teddy, your grandpa is funny" Harry chuckled lifting teddy to see his grandfather "Who knew he was a clown all this time' Harry added with a smile.

**Sirius's Bike & Lily's Prank**

"I still have the bike however it still needs minor repairs.' Arthur spoke.

"Thanks. I will take a look at it after the reading" Sirius replied.

"no problems" Arthur smiled.

"it's a death trap, why you got it in the first place l will never understand" lily spoke.

"you were grateful for the bike when it was the only thing that got harry to sleep sometimes." Sirius grinned.

"The first time you did that padfoot she went ballistic and you had to go to work with green and silver hair for a week." James smirked as everyone burst out laughing.

"That would have been something worth seeing" harry teased before he saw lily cast the spell unnoticed by everyone.

"Yes I would say it suits him brother" violet chuckled when she saw Sirius hair in slytherin colours.

"Lily" Sirius whined

"What, Sirius?" Lily asked looking innocent.

"I know you did it, how long will it last now?" Sirius asked.

"I have no idea what you are referring to Sirius" she replied.

**Harry's apology & Concern **

"I'm sorry for shouting at you Mrs Tonks" Harry spoke.

"It's alright Harry, I know that I look like Bella in the shadows and you can call me Andy" she replied as baby Teddy gurgled happily.

"I was fine mother. I had Ron with me." Nymphadora replied.

"I am not sure if that would calm me after he was paid to be there with Harry. If anything it makes it worse." Andy replied shakily.

"I agree Andy. What was he like in DADA classes?" Sirius asked.

"Passable at best, in sixth year at least." Several spoke watching Harry tickle his godson.

"He was near the bottom of the class in third year." Remus stated, as Ron went bright red in anger.

"Love, did he do anything while you were on the hunt?" Severus asked.

"He whinnied, complained, otherwise not much." Harry replied.

"I wished he hadn't come with us." Hermione spoke quietly.

"Same here" harry whispered.

**The Spy Concern & Severus Apology**

"Can I ask why you thought harry was the spy?" Luna asked.

"we had to check." Remus replied

"Harry wasn't aware of the change in plans before then." Luna replied "and you didn't have to be that rough with him either." She added.

"She is right Moony" james spoke, "it was more likely one of the thirteen escorting him."

"I… I am sorry Harry.." Remus replied sadly.

"It did hurt a bit" Harry admitted.

"George, I wish to apologize for your year. I was trying to monitor the monster, my concern for Harry. I had my wand pointed on the wand of the death eater behind you both when he vanished all of a sudden." Severus informed them.

"I understand… call it even just protect that little brother of ours" George replied.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Severus smirked in reply.

**Bullying & Blackmailing Harry**

"On that not I am angry that you all bullied and blackmailed him into staying, when all he needed was to be reassured, comforted. It was bad enough she made him uncomfortable with her unwanted advances." Dorea spoke in a deadly calm manner that had people reminded of Harry's outburst a few days ago.

Harry on the other hand was content and pleased that they were all think about their actions and their treatment of him. Harry noticed Hermione looking down in shame, she had been one of those you thought she was always right and Harry didn't know what he was talking about.

"I am sorry Harry." Hermione spoke quietly, as Sirius squeezed her hand.

"You're forgiven hermy" harry replied earning a glare in return.

"Hermy?" Dan Granger asked.

"I'll tell you later and harry don't call me hermy" she replied.

**The Fallen Warrior**

"Mad eye, the fallen warrior" Kingsley smirked.

"Dung better watch out the coward. However that is the way I would have wanted to go… down fighting for what was right." Mad Eye barked.


	9. The G in Pj

Narcissa took the book from her husband and sighed, she was enjoying the interactions and openness of the one she and her husband called a brother, Draco's godfather and Harry Potter. She knew that Severus deserved to be happy and that his wish to have a family of his own might just come true.

* * *

**"The Ghoul in Pajamas"**

They waited for Narcissa to open the book and Listen to the entire chapter. Mad Eye was surprised that his death had an impact on everyone and wasn't entirely sure what to make of it.

* * *

**Horocrux discussion.**

* * *

"What are Horcruxs?" Finnigan asked.

"A Horcrux is an object used to store part of a person's soul, protecting them from death. If the body of the Horcrux's creator is destroyed, the person is still able to survive" Dorea explained.

"And how do you make one?" Dean asked nervously not liking the sound of it…

"By committing Murder, which tears your soul apart because it's the vilest act that someone can commit against human nature" Hermione explained.

"And he made more than one?" Susan asked.

"He made a total of 8 and one of them was by accident and the other was the body he was in." Harry replied with a slight grimace as Severus wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Why did he make them?" Mark Evans asked…

"He was afraid of death, he wanted to be immortal" Severus replied.

"Is that why he looked more like a snake then he did human?" Hannah squeaked.

"Yes, with each tear and removal it altered his personality and appearance" Dorea replied.

"Thank god he is gone for good" Terry shouted.

"Did any you had any idea where any were?" Padma asked.

"Yes the snake, others no" Hermione replied.

"Speak for yourself… I believed there was one at Hogwarts and I suspected the bank. We knew the snake was always with him. We also knew that this RAB person had one but didn't know if it was destroyed" Harry glared at Hermione.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lucius asked.

"I did, I was ignored because others believed they knew better than me" Harry replied, making Hermione feel guilty.

"how do you destroy a horocrux?"

"In the book" Harry reply was.

* * *

**Concerned Parent Attack/Molly's meddling**

* * *

"You know as much as you would love to have Harry and Hermione at your wedding but the longer it took for them to begin, the longer it would have gone on. Riddle wanted to attack the Burrow the next day it was only that we suggested that he should wait until the ministry fell into his hands" Lucius spoke, causing Bill, Fleur and the Weaselys to finally realise that it would have been the best to let them go.

"I bet it didn't work though?" Sirius spoke.

"No….nothing that anyone would have said would make me spill the truth. The less that knew the better." Harry replied.

"That is true, less chances of being discovered or being betrayed" Mad Eye barked.

"It was too dangerous for Hermione and Harry to attend school, he would have been taken from the station to the Dark lord immediately. As for Miss Granger her status as muggle born and being best friends to harry would have her killed as well." Severus glared and Molly.

"Besides they like every 7th year that was here will be returning regardless as their education was interrupted." Kingsley spoke, with Minerva nodding in agreement.

"They were safer on the run" Filius added with a squeak

"No we would have understood, you can not presume that you know what we would want. You Molly do not know me, my wife or daughter at all. What they did was right and we would have supported them not try and hamper their planning like you did." Dan Granger spoke.

"Their lack of planning could have caused their premature deaths" Severus growled possessively.

* * *

**Ginny actions**

* * *

"Harry, I wished you had told us that you were uncomfortable with how Ginny was when she was around you" Arthur spoke.

"I didn't want to add to your families stress level as it was and the only reason I stayed was for Bill and Fleur otherwise I would have left." Harry replied.

"Same with me between Ron and Ginny I would have left with Harry." Hermione agreed.

"The way Ginny acted makes you think Harry is some type of prize to be won?" Dean spoke.

"I was... She wanted the fame, money and recognition of being the chosen ones wife" Harry replied..

"Let's not forget she raped you to provide an heir but lost it." Severus spat.

"She did what?" Kingsley, Amelia and several others shouted.

'Ron and Molly mad sure Harry was bound and gagged, she drank a fertility potion and raped him." Lily growled.

"However she lost the child at some point" James informed them, as tears slid down Ginny face.

"She lost the child during one of the Carrow's detentions and Harry wasn't the father but someone else was." Poppy explained.

"I don't think I want to know who else she raped" Harry muttered.

Everyone was shocked that she had raped Harry and most likely another… who in their right mind would do this to anyone…. Ginny looked down to the floor in shame…Harry was wondering if something was happening, whether she had been manipulated and brainwashed… he'd ask Poppy and Andromeda to check it out later…

* * *

**Ron and Hermione family protection.**

* * *

"That must have been difficult Hermione, to alter your parent's memories?" Boot asked.

"It was, but it had to be done for their protection and that of mine and Harry's lives." Hermione replied sadly.

"We are proud of you Hermione, we just wished that you explained what you were going to do before you did it." Dan spoke with pride.

"I'm sorry" Hermione replied sadly

"You have nothing to be sorry for princess, you did what you had to do to protect your family and friends we understand that." Emma Granger smiled.

"At least we got credit George" Fred hissed.

"What do you mean?" Boot asked.

"During his fifth year he claimed that a prank on the order was his and a few others since." George replied bitterly.

"You went to a lot of trouble to ensure the safety of those closet to." Violet spoke in awe.

* * *

**Blood Quill & Minerva's Apology**

* * *

"Harry who used a blood quill on you?" Charlus asked

"Detentions with Umbridge in my fifth year."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I tried to, I was told to keep my head down and stay out of trouble so I thought you all knew and didn't care" Harry sighed, burying into Severus's side.

"I am sorry Harry, I should have let you speak. We didn't know and we do care" Minerva squeaked looking ashamed for her actions.

"You could have told me Harry?" Sirius spoke.

"No I couldn't, the mail was being watched and you would have been given the kiss as you would have come to the school and attack her." Harry replied.

"Harry you didn't need to worry about me then- "

"Yes I did, I didn't want you dead or caught, you were the only family I had" Harry rebutted.

"Oh pup" Sirius spoke softly, causing Hermione to squeeze his hand gently.

* * *

**Ron & Hermione's Arguments**

* * *

"I'm beginning to wonder how harry stayed sane with their constant fights" Hannah Abbot spoke.

"I agree… I would have a constant headache if it was me" Susan replied…

"I don't know but it was a nightmare most times" Harry told them.

"Oi" Hermione pouted..

"It true… have the fights between you and Ron were explosive and if you didn't drag me into it was Ron when most of the time I didn't want to have a bar of it" Harry stated…

"When?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"Third year rat and Cat, broom, fourth year – the result of you going with Krum to the Yule ball, sixth year – your jealously when Ron was with Lavender and his when you went to Slug club with Cormac…." Harry retorted…

"I didn't realise … I am sorry" Hermione cried.

* * *

**The tactless git**

* * *

"I find it funny that Ron accused you Harry of being tactless when he is the worst one of them all" Charlie chuckled.

"When has he been tactless?" Susan asked.

"Fourth year after our first DADA lesson with the one opposing as Mad Eye demonstrated the unforgivable to us. After class they were all discussing how the spider twitched and how one had snuffed it as some type of joke forgetting that both Neville and I had some reaction to it." Harry replied

"It made me sick the way they talked excitedly about it. They continued on about it back in the common room" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes and we all heard Harry's and surprisingly Neville's temper that night" Fred shivered.

"Can you blame us?" Harry spoke dryly.

"No we don't… we were ashamed for acting that way when two of our peers suffered because of the spells." Dean gulped.

"I was proud of those two that night… I was about to tell them off myself when I heard Harry shouting at them. I have never seen the tower so quiet" Minerva smiled as Severus ran his hand up and down his arm soothing him.

"That explains why Gryffindor table at breakfast the next morning was so quiet" Filius muttered.

"They were like that for a few days, if I remember…they must have been afraid you two would lash out again" Severus chuckled….

"Potions was quiet for a change, no dramas" Harry chuckled…

"Yea Gryffindor didn't lose any points or get any detentions" Draco smirk "that was a first" he added.

"He was tactless again in first year, Christmas time when I showed him the mirror of erised" Harry added.

"What did he say?" Severus asked.

"The mirror shows your hearts desire, mine was to see my family. Ron was being captain and head boy. He asked me if I thought the mirror showed the future?" Harry replied sadly causing everyone to look at the red faced Ron.

* * *

**An - I have gone back and made slight changes in the hope you can all understand the conversations relating to the chapters. **


	10. the Will of Albus

Draco had taken the book from his mother and carefully looked around at everyone in the hall. Some were disgusted, some were ashamed with how they treated their saviour while the traitors looked smug about something. He didn't like the look of them and opened the book to the next chapter.

* * *

**_The Will of Albus Dumbledore_**

* * *

Several looked sick when they heard the book describe how Harry was raped and anger at how the minister at the time expected Harry and them to show respect while not respecting or earning that respect. Harry groaned and hid from everyone's stares as his husband wrapped an arm around him in comfort.

* * *

**The Vision**

"So you were able see what he was up to sometimes?" Greengrass asked.

"Yes, usually when he was extremely frustrated and angry." Harry replied.

"Wasn't the connection dangerous?" Davis asked.

"It was but there was nothing that could have been done to prevent it." Harry replied.

"What about Occlumency?' Lucius asked

"Tried that. However considering what the scar truly was I doubt it would have worked successfully." Severus spoke.

"He didn't even practice in fifth year" Hermione glared at Harry.

"I did Hermione and failed, and considering that I was a natural Occlumens and the ability was one of the magical blocks Dumbledore placed on prevented it working." Harry hissed at her.

"There is also considering that the scar itself was the accidental horocrux so the mid arts would not work in that case" Severus growled causing Hermione and several others to pale at what had just been revealed.

"You are good at putting the pieces together from the vision" Luna spoke.

"I knew that I had heard the name before and something told me it had some connection to quidditch. I discovered that connection at the wedding" Harry smiled, noticing Sirius trying to comfort Hermione.

* * *

**Ginny' s second attempt**

"I can't believe she tried the next morning after she had already raped him the night before" Bill hissed

"Iz would havez understood if youz had left" Fleur spoke.

"We couldn't punish you two for their actions." Hermione sniffled.

"I can't believe that Ron automatically blamed you… yes I can he was in on it" Charlie spat with venom.

"Is she a blonde in disguise?" Justin Flinch-Fletchy asked, causing the muggles, muggleborns and half bloods who knew the reference to laugh.

"What iz that meant to meanz?"

"In the muggle world there are plenty of different stereotypes that Blondes a dumb/stupid, redheads a fiery…. In this cause she is a red head having a blonde moment" Rose explained.

Causing a few who didn't know to smirk or chuckle.

"You punched him the nose?" Sirius gasped.

"Yes" Hermione replied.

"Trust me she has a killer punch" Draco replied

"Especially when you're not expecting it right Draco?" Harry smirked.

"When did this Happen?" Narcissa asked.

"Third year, the day Buckbeak was to executed, he was mocking Hagrid and gloating about it….I had enough by then and pointed my wand at him to curse him only Harry and Ron stopped me… Draco smirked and that when I punched him on the nose" Hermione replied, causing the entire hall to laugh.

"That was one of the best memories" Harry chuckled.

"What were the others?"

"The amazing bouncing ferret" Harry smirked.

"Shut up Harry" Draco mock glared.

* * *

**Harry's Birthday Party & Marauder treatment and apology.**

"Remus, why did you and Dora leave?" Lily asked.

"Because he believed that I would be ashamed of him when the minister at the time arrived unannounced" Harry retorted.

"Is that true?" James asked

"At the time the minister was against any type of magical creature but mostly vampires and werewolves and Remus didn't want Harry to look down upon because of him…" Dora explained.

"Did you really think I would care what others thought about your furry little problem? Because your leaving all of a sudden like that hurt." Harry whispered deadly.

Remus looked down at the floor in shame, he knew Harry hadn't cared. Harry snuggled closer to his husband with a tear sliding down his face.

"I shouldn't really be surprised" Harry sniffled.

"What do you mean Harry?" Andromeda asked.

"He didn't really care, he never tried to see or contact me for twelve years. He wouldn't even have told me that he knew my parents when he taught us in third year until I mentioned hearing my parents, he never wrote in fourth year and only saw him twice in fifth but no letters and no contact at all except Christmas sixth year…. I can't have meant much to him….I knew he blamed me" Harry whispered quietly.

"Blamed you for what love?" Severus asked

"I would say my parent's death and Sirius's" Harry cried.

"Please tell us Moony that you didn't blame Harry for our deaths?" James asked.

There was no verbal answer but his silence and actions spoke volumes to them.

"Mr Padfoot thinks Mr Moony has finally lost his mind to blame innocent little MR Prongslet."

"Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Padfoot and thinks Mr Moony has a lot to make up for"

"Mr Moony understands and wishes to apologise to Mr Prongslet for blaming him and not being there when he truly needed his family.

"Mr Prongslet accepts the apology but is still angry and if he is called Mr Prongslet one more time all three will be hexed immediately" Harry retorted seeing the three flinch, while the others looked amused.

"Nice one love" Severus chuckle.

* * *

**The Minister & Will Reading**

"Just because you were the minister doesn't mean you can demand and order people around" Dorea hissed.

"This is one way you would lose respect and support" Charlus seethed.

"If he had it to begin with" Harry spoke quietly.

"What was he like?" Violet asked.

"Christmas sixth year he turned up at the burrow to talk to me about making an appearance as sign that I approved of the ministry actions and to find out what the headmaster was up to. I told him that I didn't like his methods and that I didn't know what the old coot was upto." Harry explained.

"IN other words he wanted to use you for your fame right?" Rose asked.

"Yes" Harry replied.

"When he showed up at Harry's birthday he tried sticking his nose in our business, thought he could order us around and then had the hide to say he regrets our attitude when his was worse." Hermione added.

"He demanded our respect when he had not earned it in any way and to me he like being in charge, everyone looking to him, power just like Fudge, Dumbledore and Riddle." Harry added.

"The snitch what is so funny about that?" James asked curiously.

"Taking it in his hand would not have worked. They have flesh memories" Hermione explained.

"He didn't catch the snitch in his hand-"

"in his first ever game-"

"yeah that was the one –"

"he nearly swallowed" Severus smirked finishing the twins sentence.

"You caught the snitch in your mouth?" Sirius asked.

"I wasn't trying to" Harry retorted.

"You know I don't think that any ever tried to stick a sword in Voldemort, nice theory" Severus chuckled.

"He should learn to respect his elders" Rufus barked.

"RESPECT IS EARNED NOT GIVEN, YOU AS MINISTER SHOULD HAVE ATTEMPTED TO EARN HIS RESPECT INSTEAD YOU QUESTIONED HIM LIKE SOME COMMON CRIMINAL" Severus yelled only to be stopped when Harry silenced him with a passionate Kiss.

"Well that is one way of silencing your lover" Sirius chuckled as Hermione smacked his arm.

"As minister you should keep your temper in check" Amelia glared at the man.

"Agreed" the entire hall agreed.

* * *

**Discussion of Will and Hunt & slight disagreement**

"It was a good idea to to discuss the items and plan after everyone went to bed" Ernie spoke, looking awed at the efforts the duo put into it…they had chosen to ignore that Ron was there as well.

"The map came in handy at times" Harry admitted.

"Why did you use it?" Colin squeaked.

"I used to check to see if everyone I cared for at the school was still there, seeing what you were doing…" Harry replied.

"It assured you that we were alright and you would have needed it since you were on the run" Severus replied.. "that's why I listened to the radio 'Potterwatch' to hear news of you"

"Potterwatch?" Dudley asked.

"A radio program that was illegal and told everyone the truth." Remus explained.

"Why so modest Romolus?" Harry asked.

"You heard?" He replied.

"Yea, one after Christmas, before we were at Malfoy Manor" Harry replied.

"Because you activated the Taboo" Hermione hissed.

"Oh I am so sorry your highness that the news about him travelling aboard meant something that I forget. I'll remember next time….oh wait the activation led to a discovery of one of the places an item was hidden, where I said one would be. " Harry growled back.

* * *

**An - there is a poll on my profile to who violet should be partnered with please go and vote. So far:**

**Neville - I**

**Blaise - I**

**Fred**

**George**

**Fred/George**

**Draco**


	11. Break the tension

**Breaking the tension**

* * *

**Harry & Hermione**

* * *

"Harry can we talk before this chapter begins?" Hermione squeaked nervously.

"Sure" Harry muttered passing Teddy over to Severus.

Hermione and Harry entered the side chamber of the great hall and set up privacy wards. Harry noticed that she was nervous and worried…

"Harry, why are you angry with me?" she asked.

"Why? You're not as smart as they say you are if you can't work out why I am angry!" Harry hissed.

"You are angry with me because I wouldn't believe you about the wand or where the objects were… I made you feel like your opinions and thoughts didn't matter when in fact they were important and you were right. Of course you are angry, I have been like this since we met. I am such a terrible friend…. I am so sorry Harry" Hermione cried.

"It's alright Hermy, you're forgiven. However I am angry with everyone else. Draco has apologised, Dudley and Petunia have however the others…" Harry replied.

"There is also the fact I am angry with how Ron, Molly and especially Ginny have done, was I fool to believe that they actually cared besides Sirius?" Harry whispered.

"I do, Remus does in his own weird way. I do and I always will. Neville cares, he has always cared. Severus does, you can see how much he loves you when you looks at you, talks to you" Hermione spoke as she sat down next to harry and giving him a hug.

"Mione, do you like Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure" she blushed.

"You do, and I think he likes you. Do you feel anything for him?" Harry asked.

"He is attractive, caring, sense of humour" Hermione replied, as the door opened slightly.

"Everything alright in here pup?" Sirius asked.

"Yea. It should be now" Harry replied.

"Oh good because Remus wants to talk to us both" Sirius spoke softly.

"I'll head out. Remember what I said Harry" Hermione smiled.

"Thanks" Harry smiled as Remus walked in.

* * *

**Harry, Sirius & Remus**

* * *

Sirius was sitting on a bench next to Harry looking everywhere but at Remus while Harry leant against Sirius shoulder for support.

"I don't know where to begin" Remus spoke quietly seeing two furious glares directed at him.

"How about what gives you the right to say that Sirius was a bad godfather? He did more for me then you ever did!" Harry growled, protectively of his godfather as he twirled his wand in his hand.

"I never said he was a bad godfather and you are right, he did do more for you than I ever did" Remus retorted on edge slightly.

"That's not how it sounded Lupin. You knew I had doubts back in Harry's fifth year, how do you think I would take it." Sirius growled angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm stupid and let my mouth speak before I thought what words I should have used." Remus replied in shame.

"You got that right. You were stupid especially since you blamed the one person for my death when you could have been helping each other come to terms with it." Sirius spat angrily.

"I know I am utterly stupid and allowed my furry little problem to rule me, and others to sway me when I should have ignored them and did what I wanted to do in the first place." Remus rasped as he sat on the bench.

"You must think that I am stupid and would care about what others think of you being near me to want to leave a time that should have been one of the best times. Family don't leave events because of some bigoted minister. I thought you knew me but I guess I am wrong like always" Harry spoke bitterly as sparks flew out of his wand.

"I'm sorry to both of you. I want to make amends if you'll let me and I don't want to have to choose another godfather for Teddy." Remus spoke.

"Oh we will find a way to pay you for your sins, won't we Harry?" Sirius spoke airily.

"Oh we will Sirius, we will and I won't punish teddy for the sins of his parents… Teddy, is going to adore his uncle Harry" Harry smirked, making him wonder exactly what Harry was up to.

"I am truly sorry, Sirius, Harry." Remus added.

"You're forgiven" Harry and Sirius replied both casting silent spells that had them trying to hide their amusement as Harry collapsed into a heap.

"Remus, get Andy, Severus and Lily quickly" Sirius barked.

* * *

**Lily, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Andromeda and Harry.**

* * *

Remus opened the door and shouted for Lily, Severus and Andy to come quick. When they entered the side chamber the saw Sirius cradling Harry looking worried.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"He spoke with Hermione, then we had a heated discussion about Moony treatment of Harry and me and we stood up to come back in when he collapsed." Sirius muttered.

"Alright Sirius, lay him down gently down so I can run a scan" Andy said.

Sirius carefully laid Harry down and moved back watching Harry carefully as his cousin ran a scan.

"He is just emotional exhaustion, I am guessing that having his thoughts read out, the fight with Hermione, the betrayal and you two has been wearing on him since the beginning. I think we should all have lunch as the next chapter is read then have the rest of the afternoon off." Andy spoke up.

"I think that should happen everyday" Lily spoke.

"It would help the healing, of the students, and the families… some family time." Severus whispered as he bent down and picked up his sleeping husband.

As they walked out of the side room everyone went quiet especially when they saw Severus carry Harry back out.

"Is he alright?" Dorea asked.

"He is exhausted emotionally. We are recommending from today onwards that the reading goes from 9 to lunch then everyone has the afternoon to spend with their families, or dealing with the jobs." Andromeda stated.

"A wonderful idea. I think we can have lunch as the next chapter is read then we can be free for the remainder of the day." Minerva smiled as she saw everyone nod.

* * *

**An - The poll is up for one more week so please don't forget to vote... so far draco is in the lead.**


	12. the wedding

Minerva called a house elf and ordered their lunches to be served immediately as Regulus picked up the book that was sitting in front of him. He noticed that Draco blushed slightly when he looked at Violet as did Hermione when his brother squeezed her hand or told her everything would be alright but most of all he was pleased his friend Severus was finally happy and free to show his emotions especially to his young husband who was currently sleeping on his lap.

Regulus had noticed that Cissa had placed a plate of food in front of him and a goblet of juice for him once he opened the book. Nodding, Regulus carefully opened the book to the correct chapter and sat it on his knee as it began telling the story.

* * *

**The Wedding**

* * *

They oohed and sighed as they listened to the description of the wedding and growled when the heard the minister had died.

* * *

**Hiding Harry in plain sight**

* * *

"You used Polyjuice to hide him at the wedding?' Lucius asked.

"Yes" Fred replied.

"Wouldn't it been better to use a glamour or the notice me not charm instead of having to drink the potion every hour to ensure he stayed hidden?" Padma asked

"Didn't think of that" Hermione squeaked as Sirius squeezed her hand making her blush.

"Poor Harry, it must have been hard to hide at a wedding" Susan spoke…

"Did anyone discover him?" Tracy Davis asked.

"Yes, I did" Luna spoke.

"We knew he was there" Remus added.

"Aunt Muriel spoke to him without knowing it was Harry" George chuckled.

"Krum was fooled" Hermione added with a smile.

"It worked." Lily smiled

"It sure did, disguised as a Weasley, no one would have suspected with so many of you" Charlus replied, grateful that his grandson was part of something joyful.

"He was practically Weasley anyway –"Fred began

"Even with you guys back he'll –"George added

"always be our little brother" Bill, Charlie and Percy finished together.

This caused Severus to groan while Lily and the others to smile with amusement.

* * *

**The Ceremony and Reception**

* * *

"It sounded nice… it must have been a sight to see" Pavarti smiled.

"It was." Hermione replied

"We wanted 'Arry at the wedding, we agreed it waz for the best to have it here in England. He is family to us" Fleur spoke "which reminds me we need to contact Mom, Papa and Gabby, let them know we're alive"

"Yes, maybe they should come and join the reading?" Bill suggested.

"Thank you for considering Harry in you plans." Lily spoke.

"It was no problem, we were glad to have harry there" Bill smiled.

* * *

**The wand maker & Deathly Hallows sign**

* * *

"What was the sign that Krum was angry about?" Ernie asked.

"They symbol of the three deathly hallows" Hermione replied.

"Are they real, I mean the Hallows?" asked Dennis, making the Potters, and Hermione to squirm slightly.

"What do you believe? The Chamber of secrets a myth so are the hallows?" Tonks spoke.

"Tonks…. The Chamber is real, Harry knows where it is" Hermione spoke.

"When? What?" Lily, Dorea, James and Charlus shouted.

"In his second year" Minerva replied.

"Another story he can tell us later" Violet spoke.

"Hallows are real, sleepy is master of all three" Luna spoke dreamily…

"Harry is the true master of death?" Remus gasped.

"It appears so" Tonks looked on in awe.

"It's amazing how Harry could recall the information regarding the wand maker to quidditch when he saw Krum" Draco chuckled.

"yes.. He must have remembered the information from the tri-wizard tournament" Hermione smiled at her sleeping friend.

"What is it with boys and their quidditch" Violet asked, causing several to chuckle while she blushed when Draco glanced her way.

* * *

**The Warning**

* * *

"Kingsley, Thank you for sending the warning" Arthur spoke.

"You're Welcome, it gave everyone time to get away, especially Hermione, Harry and the idiot in there" Kingsley replied with a smile.

"Well I think that is it for everyone, enjoy your afternoon and see you here tomorrow at 9 to start again." Minerva spoke.


	13. Afternoon of Freedom

**Afternoon of freedom**

The reading had finished for the day and slowly the hall began to empty, Severus had heard the twins deciding to check out their shop, Hermione and Her parents were going to London to check out the real estate so that they will have a home and business to return to after the reading, Sirius and Regulus were discussing Number 12 Grimmauld place, while Draco had offered to show Violet the township of Hogsmede.

He carried his husband up to the room of requirement and placed him on the bed worrying about him. He looked up at the door and saw Lily and Dorea standing there looking just as concern for them both.

"Severus, you need to rest as much as he does. You both have lived through that year in agony, worry and fearful for your own life and that of each other's. I can see how much my son loves you every time he looks at you." Lily spoke as Petunia joined them.

"We know that you love him, we can see it in the way you look at him, comfort him and wanting to protect him. I wish we could hear the books without him being there, it would help his well-being and health." Dorea added.

"It didn't help that Granger girl wanted to scold him for his thoughts,, the way he had been treated him is appalling. On top of that Sirius and Remus added to his stress… Harry needs to get away from everyone, with just you" Petunia spoke with the others nod in agreement.

"Why don't you lie down with him, and we will call you for dinner." Lily squeezed his hand gently.

"Thank you" Severus whispered in reply as he brushed the hair of Harry's forehead.

An hour later Harry woke to find himself asleep wrapped in his husband's arms feeling warm, loved and cared for. He watched his husband sleep for a few more minutes and realised how peaceful that he looked when he felt being pulled towards him.

"How long have you been watching me sleep, love?" Severus whispered.

"Only a few moments, you looked peaceful" Harry replied quietly before kissing the tip of Severus's nose.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked as he began kissing his neck.

"Better now that the bitterness between Remus and Sirius and Hermione and I is gone. I felt that like the walls were closing in and all they wanted was to either scold me for some thought I had or place me in the middle between a fight." Harry whispered as he snuggled closer.

"I understand what you're saying, I was annoyed that they were putting you in the first place…. I wanted to –"Severus spoke

"Hex them, wrap me up in cotton wool?" Harry teased as he ran his hand under Severus shirt.

"Hex them yes, you have spent years solving other people's problems and manipulated to do so, I believe it is time for them to work it out for themselves and you to think of yourself, us and the surprise I am planning." Severus whispered as he removed Harry's shirt.

"Surprise for me?" Harry asked as he took a sharp breath as he felt his nipples being pinched.

"Yes… but you are not getting it out of me." He whispered huskily, making harry shiver as he soon lost the rest of his clothing.

(we'll leave them now for their own privacy)

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

* * *

Fred and George decided to take Dudley with them, show him another area of the magical world when they saw people busy working, cleaning the debris from the shops.

"I hope Harry is alright?" Dudley spoke for the first time.

"He will be, it's not fair on how Hermione wants to pick and scold him for every thought and Remus and Sirius to put him in the middle like that. Severus will take good care of him… he is very protective of him" Fred replied.

"What was he like at school?" Dudley asked with interest as the stepped inside and saw Verity.

"Loyal and devoted to his friends and those he considered family, hard worker, problem solver, detective, brilliant seeker and will stand up for others who, like Luna are bullied and teased" George replied looking at a couple of the broken shelves.

"He needs to get away from all this… just him and Severus" Fred spoke, as they placed some of the destroyed products into the bin.

They cleaned what they could, took note of what stock was needed and what had to be fixed before they returned back to Hogwarts tired, exhausted and hungry.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who voted in my poll it is now closed and Draco is the clear winner. My next Update won't be until after the 5th, one more essay to do and I am finished for this trimester. **


	14. A place to hide

**AN - I have finished and submitted my last essay for the trimester and thought I would give you all a surprise, I asn't going to post until next week but here is the gift for all of you. Thank you for your reviews, adding my story to your alerts and favourites. **

**If you have a prank idea that either the tins, marauders or Harry would use on Dumbledore and the other Betrayers Pm me with them and if i use them you will get all the credit. **

* * *

The next morning once they woke, dressed and had breakfast they headed into the great hall, where the Blacks, tonks, Malfoys and Wesley's already there waiting for the others to arrive. Harry sat talking with his sister and noticed that every time she glanced at the Malfoy heir she would blush. Too their Surprise Krum and Fleur's family had joined the reading, each were keen to hear how the war ended.

"Does someone have a little crush on little Blondie over there?" Harry teased as the Bones family arrived.

"No I don't" she replied looking away.

"Oh she's in denial love, as much as Draco is" Severus chuckled as Hermione sat down.

"Well isn't that interesting, you both fancy each other…. I say they will end up together by dinner time." Harry added.

"I say Lunch tomorrow" Severus added.

"What are you lot talking about?" Sirius asked noticing Violet blushing.

"We are betting how long before Violet or Draco ask each other out" Harry smiled.

"Dinner Tomorrow" Sirius added causing Violet to bury her face while Severus wrote it down.

"Severus are you betting?" Narcissa asked.

"yea on when a certain blonde and violet ask each other out. Why?"

"We started one last night on who will ask the other out" she smiled as Draco buried his face.

"Draco will ask" Harry smiled.

"I agree" Severus added.

"Will you all stop betting so we can read the next set of chapters" Mad eye barked as the book floated over to Hermione.

"Where is the fun in that?" Charlus smirked at his friend.

"I always knew you were crazy and a prankster like Jamie boy, old friend" Mad eye huffed.

* * *

**"A PLACE TO HIDE"**

* * *

They listened to the chapter in it completion, some were trying not to panic that the wedding had be gate crashed by the Death Eaters. The awe of the café battle, groans when they said the name and Severus kissed his husband when the thoughts of concern and worry turned to him.

* * *

**The wedding Crashed**

"It was confusing, very confusing" Harry muttered.

"Confusing as it was you still did very well to draw your wand quickly" Severus sighed, making Harry and Hermione smile.

"It was dead quiet then hearing that first scream as quite eerie" Gabrille, Fluers sister spoke up.

"The calm before the storm" Luna spoke.

"You could say that" Harry replied quietly as Severus squeezed his hand.

"You three were separated?" Charlus asked.

"We were, Ron was getting drinks while Hermione and I were near the entrance of the tent" Harry replied…

"It was difficult to get to Ron with everyone running, pushing past to escape." Hermione added.

"Thank god you got away uninjured, was anyone hurt?" Lily asked.

"No deaths, a few cuts and bruises but thanks to Kingsley's warning most were able to flee quickly." Remus explained.

"I was worried about everyone, I wondered if you were part of the raid" Harry spoke looking up at Severus.

"I wasn't, I had heard about the attacks and prayed that you had escaped and that Bella wasn't one of those there" Severus spoke.

"You activated the taboo" Draco spoke.

"We didn't know about it or aware that it could be done at the time." Hermione replied.

"My idiot" Severus said affectionately.

"Taboo?" Dudley asked…

"In the first war he jinxed his name, if you said it Death Eaters and Snatchers would appear and capture you… I am guessing he put into action again this time…?" Sirius replied, getting nods.

"And of course Harry, has no problems saying the name" Hermione smiled.

"What Tom?" Harry teased, causing the others to laugh…

"No Moldyshorts" Hermione chuckled.

"Snake face" Harry added.

"Where did those last two names come from?" James asked

"After fourth year Harry was sick of us flinching when he said Voldemort, so during out little Anti Umbridge group we came up with the new names for him while learning Defence." Fred chuckled…

"Talking about that little group of yours, the NEWT and OWL scores for defence were E or O. You should be proud Harry" Severus smiled before he kissed his forehead.

"Yes, we were proud that the students had taken interest in their education even though it was to get back at the toad. She tried to claim success but we put her in her place" Minerva smiled…noticing Harry had buried his face in Severus's chest.

"Proud of you Harry" his family said together, as the others stood and cheered.

* * *

**The Café Battle**

"You have good instincts Harry" Violet spoke.

"I had no idea… he was quick to push me and Ron out of the way." Hermione informed them.

"You should always be aware of your surroundings at all times" Mad Eye barked.

"You weren't injured in that little battle were you?" Violet asked her brother.

"a few cuts that is all" Harry replied.

"Did he seriously ask why he had to clear up?" Ernie asked

"He has always been slow to pick up on things yes" Hermione replied.

"I bet it was a creative suggestion" Justin chuckled

"It was, pity he didn't hear it" Harry burst into a fit of laughter.

"What did you say Mione?" Sirius asked…

"Something along the lines of sticking it up his anus were it remain there permanently so he could get his jollies from it" Mione replied as the table roared with laughter.

"Mione" her dad half scolded half amused spoke.

"Those two got into trouble for letting you get away" Draco smirked.

* * *

**A place to Hide**

"I hadn't given away the location, I thought it might be useful for a place to hide and one I could possibly use" Severus sighed.

"I bet that he only wanted to confront Snape for a different reason then Hermione or Ron would" Fabian spoke.

"So you could jump him right Harry?" Fred teased

"Shut up" Harry mumbled, while blushing slightly, who pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms tighter around him and whispered "I missed you as well."

"I had missed you as well" Harry whispered back.

"Had the place been searched?" Krum asked.

"Yes" Hermione replied.

"I searched it after I had forced Dumbledork's portrait to tell me that he had Harry doing. He told me about the locket found in the cave and the other items you were looking for. I tried to secreatly search for them in an effort to help" Severus replied.

"Did he hope that the spell would fail?" Krum asked.

He iz an idiot" Krum glared at him

"He always hopes that I will fail to master a spell" Hermione spoke, causing the room to burst into laughter.

"Stupid mudblood whore" Ron spoke bitterly and too loud.

"How dare you!" Sirius yelled causing several to raise their eyebrows at his reaction.

"Sirius, he's not worth it" Hermione replied, getting up and walking towards Ron.

"This would be good" Harry chuckled.

Everyone watched her walk towards Ron with her wand out, she punched him in the face like she had in third year with Malfoy before sending a curse at him.

"Mudblood and proud to be" she hissed, as everyone cheered.

"She is feisty, for the future Lady Black" Regulus chuckled.

"What do you mean Reggie?" Narcissa asked.

"She is Sirius's soul mate, I can see and read the auras and bonds of people" Regulus spoke.

"Give us an example" Andromeda demanded.

"Example – Harry has a gold aura because his core is pure of heart, then there is a sliver band that connects him to Severus that is the soulbond. There is a black strand that connects to Sirius, which is the godparent bond, the blue Aura connect him with his sister, green his parents, purple Potter grandparents, red Lily's parents, Petunia's and Dudley connection is brown, yellow connects him to Hermione, Neville and the Weasley twins. White to the remaining Weasleys, Fleur, Krum and selected students, for example Miss Bones, Draco, Dean, Luna" Regulus spoke.

"Most of those are DA members" Hermione smiled.

"Sirius?" Narcissa asked.

"black to connect to Harry and violet, sliver is to Hermione, yellow to Remus, James, Lily, Alice and Frank and a beginning one to Severus, blue to me, red to Narcissa, Andromeda, Nymphadora, Draco, baby teddy, Lucius, Ted, green to Charlus and Dorea" Regulus spoke.

"Sliver you said was a soul bond right?" Andromeda smirked at her cousin.

"Yes" Regulus smirked at his brother.

"She is worth the title and will do a lot better than your mother" Lucius replied.

"Yes I agree" Narcissa added.

* * *

**The Scar**

"When the scar hurt did he expect you to see his family every time?" Boot asked.

"I believe so, but it didn't work like that" Harry replied.

"Some friend he turned out to be… it's alright to worry about your family but there was nothing he could have done meanwhile he's best friend is there and in pain he ignores it." Susan stood and growled angrily at Ron.

"Well said Susan" Amelia replied pulling her niece back down, while others cheered her.

"I don't think the connection would have stopped hurting him even if he had closed his mind' Severus spoke.

"There was the fact that Albus put a block on his mind so his natural ability wouldn't work." Dorea spoke.

"Harry, my death was not your fault.. So get that silly notion out of your mind" Sirius spoke looking at his godson.

"Only if you stop blaming yourself for Mom and Dad's deaths" Harry replied cheekily.

"He's got you there padfoot. You are not at fault for ours either." James smirked.

"I didn't think teaching him to shield his mind was going to work when you came and told us. Harry had told me about the diary and what it did and how in first year he could sense him when he was in disguise and I believed that Albus knew what the connection was" Sirius replied ignoring James.

"He did" Harry muttered.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He knew the moment Voldemort disappeared what the scar was…. He practically had me walking, sacrificing myself for everyone else. I was just a weapon to him and he didn't care, 'For the greater good' certainly not for me" Harry replied, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"It's true, when I found out he was raising Harry to be a pig on a slaughter I cursed him and almost didn't go through with the task he had ordered me to do" Severus growled.

"Betrayal at its worse, he betrayed Harry, and everyone else all for his greater good" Hermione spoke quietly.


	15. Kreacher's Tale

**An - Here is another chapter for you - I hope to have the next one up by the weekend maybe sooner then I'm going away on holidays for two weeks. I will be taking my laptop so I can write but I won't have internet connection so the chapters won't be posted until Halloween. **

**thank you nicole. - for your messages you have sent me. This chapter is for you. **

_~blah blah~ snake language_

* * *

While the room was quiet from the startling admission the book floated over to Remus while his wife passed Teddy over to his godfathers, as she began classing Severus as one as well. Harry looked at Teddy then realised what would be in this chapter and looked at Sirius.

"Siri… this chapter is going to be hard for you, as well as Mrs Tonks and Mrs Malfoy." Harry spoke.

"Why Harry?"

"It has Regulus story in it… you told me in fifth year that you found out that he got in so far then tried to back out….this will reveal what happened" Harry replied sadly, as Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly.

* * *

**KREACHER'S TALE**

* * *

They listened to how harry found the letter in Sirius's room, saw the initials RAB on regulus door and drew the conclusion that he had taken the locket somehow

And Kreacher's story, which caused Sirius to transform into Padfoot and jump onto his brother's lap and began licking him to death causing several to laugh at the sight.

"That is disgusting Sirius" Narcissa spoke scrunching up her nose in disgust, which earned her a lick as well.

* * *

**Searching For Harry**

"Did you give them a scare Harry?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yea but they were asleep I decided to let them sleep a little longer. The sight of them made me realise how much I wanted Severus there…" Harry replied giving Severus a small smile.

"I had missed you too love" Severus spoke, causing a few to coo at the sight.

"Did hearing that stuff about Dumbledore made you doubt his truthfulness in your task?" Narcissa asked.

"A bit" Harry admitted.

"Trust you to have those horrid magazines" Lily and Narcissa groaned.

"Only to annoy mother" Sirius retorted…

* * *

**Discovering R.A.B**

* * *

"Were you shocked to discover it was me that found the truth behind the locket?" Regulus spoke.

"Yes. What we knew at the time was what Sirius had told us that you became a death eater and at some point realised what was being asked and tried to back away before being killed." Harry replied

"I tried to find out after I broke out of Azkaban but when you're on the run it's hard to discover the truth and I didn't think to ask Kreacher" Sirius replied quietly…

"I can tell you regulus that when he did hear that you had disappeared he wasn't himself, he tried to search for you" James replied.

"We helped him for as long as we could… but it was like you disappeared without trace" Remus added, as Regulus's, Narcissa's and Andromeda's eyes to widen in shock.

"What are you that surprised? Just because I ran away after being tortured by mother didn't mean I did not care for you Reg" Sirius replied looking away.

"I had thought you hated me" Regulus replied shocked.

"Nope, I acted like I did to protect you and the others" Sirius replied.

* * *

**The search for the locket**

* * *

"You mean that locket we all handled and couldn't be open when we were cleaning the house in your fifth year is Slytherin's locket and Horocrox?" Remus asked.

"Yes. We didn't know at the time and threw it out… it was Harry you remember Kreacher stealing things back" Hermione blushed.

"I could have opened it back then but didn't see the snake part of the locket" Harry said sheepishly.

"How?" Nymphadora asked.

"At that stage I could talk to snakes, I don't know if still can though" Harry replied as Draco slightly cast a spell that put a snake on the table in front of them.

Violet screamed while others jumped. Harry tensed and his eyes widen when he heard what the snake was saying…

_~"humanssss….sssssscare them would be fun who should I choossssse?" the snake hissed_

"_I would suggest mini blondie over there he was the one to cast a spell and bring you here" Harry replied as the others widen when they heard him hiss. _

"_A ssssspeaker, sssshall I bite him?" the snake replied. _

"_No just circle him, ssslither acrosssss hisss arm and around hissss neck" Harry smiled with an evil glint in his eyes. _

"_Asss you wissssshh sssspeaker" the snake chuckled before moving towards Draco, meanwhile Harry had sensed Severus reaction, arousal. ~_

"Well he can still talk to snakes" Lucius chuckled noticing Severus predicament.

"Harry tell the snake to back off" Draco whined

'Why I thought all slytherin's liked snakes" Harry retorted causing the hall to laugh.

"It won't hurt him, will it?" Violet asked.

"No I told it merely scare mini blondie … he won't bite" Harry chuckled, noting his sisters concern.

"It sounds different to how the dark lord spoke" Regulus chuckled.

"I believe he used the language to make his followers fearful where Harry seems to make it sound relaxing, I would hazard by Severus reaction sensual" Lucius teased.

"Shut up Lucius" Severus retorted making everyone chuckle and Harry and Severus blushed.

* * *

**Kreacher Tale**

* * *

"Poor Kreacher" Violet whispered.

"It must have been torture to him when he saw Mother fret" Regulus grimace.

"It also would explain part of his reluctance with me… he knew I wanted to know what happened to you" Sirius whispered feeling his hand being squeezed and a head resting on his shoulder, making everyone smile.

"What's he like now?" Narcissa asked.

"Kreacher" Harry spoke.

"Master Harry called, is there something you would like?" Kreacher spoke respectfully.

"Not particularly, we just heard your story on how Regulus died." Harry replied.

"Mistress Black was distraught, she had one son who was disowned and fighting against evil man and Regulus disappeared, gone…. Than dog boy ended up in prison and the loss of Orion made her ill, she fell into depression and died" Kreacher explained, as tears running down their faces.

"I'll have to remember that one… thank you Kreacher" Harry replied.

"Remember what?" Hermione asked.

"When he does something to annoy me… I'll call him dog man" making thee table laugh.

"Oi" Sirius pouted at his godson.

"Mistress Black kept on eye on you even if you had ran away" Kreacher added before bowing and popping away.

"He's different, kind, pleasant no insults" Tonks smiled.

"Yes… that is a question we need to ask Kreacher later…as Sirius is taking the Black Lordship …" Regulus spoke.

"I'll let him choose… if he prefers to be Harry's then I'll find another… he seems to thrieve better with prongslet" Sirius replied.

"You are right, he is more accepting with Harry then I have ever seen him act." Narcissa replied.


	16. The Bribe

Harry noticed that the group in the closed off area were at breaking point with each other as Teddy opened his eyes and yawned. He also smirked as Draco moved to sit next to his sister making them both blush as one of the captives began shouting.

"EVERYTHING WE DID WAS BECAUSE YOU TOLD US TO… YOU PROMISED US THAT HE WOULD BE WITH ME, YOU TOLD US TO GIVE HIM THOSE POTIONS AND TO ENSURE THAT I HAD HIS HEIR AND ACCESS TO HIS INHERITENCE" Ginny shouted at the headmaster.

"You silly girl…you did that on your own" Albus hissed furiously.

"Do you think she has been brainwashed to believe that we would be together?" Harry asked quietly.

"I think it is likely but she still chose to dose you, rape you and steal from you" Severus replied, as the saw Ginny punch Albus in his face causing blood to run and him to fall backwards.

"He deserves a lot more" Hermione whispered.

"Let's continue with the reading shall we… they can yell, scream as much as they want but it won't work." Minerva spoke.

* * *

**The Bribe**

* * *

Everyone ignored what was going on with the betrayers as many had come to known them as and listened to how death eaters had been waiting outside number 12, Moody's curse, the length of time kreacher was gone, Harry's knocking sense into moony who look ashamed for his actions and Dung's revelation to who add the locket.

* * *

**The waiting**

* * *

"Bored while you were waiting?" Severus asked.

"A little, I was going over likely places that the items could have been hidden, counted how many death eaters waiting outside and how long before Hermione snapped at Ron for turning the light on and off all the time" Harry spoke.

"Harry was often in the black library researching, while I trying to decipher what the book Dumbledore gave me in the will." Hermione admitted.

"So Harry was doing something to bring the end of the war to end quicker while two of you sat on your arses and did nothing…" Justin spoke angrily, as Hermione flinched.

"She did more than Ron and with her understanding the story to do with the three brothers and death and our conversation with Luna's father made me realise what riddle was after in his search" Harry retorted as Sirius put his arm around Hermione and squeezed it gently.

"Was Ron useless?" Draco asked

"Yes…all he really did was complain and ... well you will hear about it later." Hermione replied.

* * *

**Remus's arrival and Information**

* * *

"I am pleased that at least one of you had sense to question him before lowering your wands" Severus sighed kissing Harry's temple.

"I had to be sure it was really him" Harry replied.

"You did the right thing, I could have been polyjuiced death eater for all you knew at the time." Remus smiled.

"Muggle-borns register that is new" Lily spoke.

"Yes, a lot of muggle-borns either ran, hid a few died, some ended in prison others on the streets without a wand" Lucius replied.

"Undesirable No 1 that was the biggest laugh here at Hogwarts" Neville chuckled.

"More like the Most Sexiest man No 1" Severus whispered into his ear making Harry blush.

"Ah look harry gone red" Violet teased.

"Have you asked him yet Violet?" he teased right back making her go red.

"He got you there" Draco whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Harry and Remus's fight**

* * *

"You were actually going to leave me, us?" Dora asked sadly.

"If you felt like that, you shouldn't have married her" Regulus glared.

"Harry is right, I would have asked why you weren't sticking with your wife and kid" James replied looking shocked at his friend.

"I think going to Harry was an attempt to see what you would say… and he was right, I was ashamed for even considering leaving and a cowardly fool. I'm sorry Dora" Remus replied before he got up and left.

"Thank you Harry for telling him to come back to us… I'll go after him…I'm sure you'll be fine with teddy" Dora spoke…. Before going after her husband.

"Harry, don't feel guilty… in my opinion you did what was right, it got through to him and it was what he needed to hear." James replied noticing his son looking guilty.

"He's right love, Remus needed to hear it, I think that is why he came to you" Severus assured him.

"Yes he deserved the lump on his head when he got back. He told us you threw something at him" Andy chuckled. "I am grateful you got through to him Harry, thank you"

* * *

**Kreacher's and Dung's Tale**

* * *

"Did Kreacher really want to hit Dung on the head with a frying pan?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. He quite enjoyed doing it and when Harry told him to stop he was disappointed." Hermione chuckled.

"Only to perk up when I said if Dung need more persuasion then he could do the honours" Harry chuckled.

"I also think he enjoyed chasing Dung around" Hermione added causing a few to laugh.

"I bet that caused problems discovering that the toad had the locket?" Ernie asked.

"It was a nightmare…we spent time observing the entrances to the ministry, how we were going to get in there without being seen" Hermione replied.

"Why didn't you ask the house elf to get it without her seeing?" Kingsley asked.

"Er… didn't think of that" Harry muttered causing the hall to laugh…

"Hindsight's a bitch right Harry?" Hermione groaned.

"Hermione Language" her mother scolded.

"English mother" Hermione replied causing them to chuckle further.

"Cheeky" her father chuckled, earning a glare from his wife.

"She gets it from you" his wife shook her head and sighed.

* * *

**An- here you guys go another chapter for you. Next Chapter won't be until Halloween as I am going away on holidays... **


	17. Magic is Might

**AN- Thank you for your reviews and patience with the next update... I have returned home glad that my home town wasn't affected by the bush fires like our neighbouring town was, only smoky. I have written three other chapters not including this one while I was away so I thought I give you an early surprise. Happy reading!**

* * *

Harry looked in the direction of the doors in the great hall feeling down, as he reflected on the way in which he had spoken at that time to Moony. He could sense Hermione wanting to say or scold him but heard Sirius tell her that is the only way to get through to Moony when he is in that state… and he had told Harry that in the summer of his fifth year.

"Harry, you did the right thing. He needed to hear it." James spoke noticing his son looking down.

"I know but…." Harry began….

"Harry love, he isn't going to blame you. I think he knows deep down why you said what you did and that he is ashamed of his actions he took at the time. You have nothing to feel guilty about or ashamed." Severus spoke as Teddy grabbed Harry's finger.

"He is right cub. You did the right thing and I believe that is what I wanted to hear you to say… I knew Sirius had told you that the only way to get through to me is to push me the way you did. So you have nothing to be sorry for. I am sorry for sending a curse at you and the chair that I broke." Remus spoke as he gently lifted his son up from Harry's arms.

"Harry?' Violet asked.

"Yes" Harry replied

"I would have told him he was an idiot and punched him physically" Violet said.

"Thank god it was Harry" Remus muttered.

"Getting off this topic… Harry would this chapter be a shocking discovery for Arthur?" Hermione asked.

"I believe so" Harry smirked.

"Why would I be shocked?" Arthur asked

"You'll see" Harry and Hermione both said together, causing everyone to groan.

"If they say that phrase one more time –" Draco began.

"We can prank them both" Violet replied then blushed.

"Sounds like a good idea, we will join you" Sirius and James added.

"Oh I am so scared…. It's not like they had the Weasley duo over there" Harry replied.

"`Oh we would be with them Harry" Fred spoke.

"Do I need to remind you both about -" Harry began.

"No we're on your side"

"Good choice" Harry smirked.

"we will listen to the next three chapters before any questions can be asked or comments made. Maybe four in total before you have the afternoon off." Kingsley spoke in his deep calming voice.

* * *

**Magic is Might,**

* * *

Violet opened the book as they listened to more and more people turned up in front of Grimmauld place but not seeing number 12, smiled at how Kreacher had made them clean up after getting back from where they had been, how clean the kitchen appeared to be since it had been headquarters. Hermione hid away when it read out her reaction to Snape being made headmaster, how they argued about who was going and who shouldn't, the vision of Voldemort killing the family because Gregorovitch wasn't there, how Hermione immediately jumped down his throat about the vision, how the still didn't believe him about the wand. They listened to how they carefully enacted their plan and how they had to flash themselves in, how they ran into Yaxley and later the toad herself wearing the locket on her chest.

* * *

**The Stakeout and Plan**

* * *

"I am pleased that you planned before entering the ministry instead of rushing in recklessly like a Gryffindor" Severus spoke

"We can be when it is called for" Hermione replied.

"I didn't say that you weren't sneaky Ms Granger" Severus rebutted.

Harry remained quiet he knew it was a complement and squeezed his hand when Hermione had to take an offence to the complement.

"Why are you smiling harry?" Lily ask knowing her best friends way of praising others.

"Severus was complementing us not scolding us for being sneaky." Harry smiled as Severus leant in and kissed him.

"Harry got that right" Draco smirked

'The plan was well thought out but needed to be executed a little better" Ernie said…

"LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY IN A SITUATION LIKE WE WERE" Ron bellowed.

"Oh shut up Weasel, no one wants to hear you at all" Susan Bones spat in his direction…

"Just ignore him, he isn't worth the time or energy" Bill informed them all.

"He wants the attention in any shape or form" Charlie added, glad to see that the DA and others nod in return.

"You know I am surprised that you didn't get caught entering or leaving Number 12 with everyone watching." Cho spoke for the first time.

"It was close call a few times." Harry replied.

* * *

**Entering the ministry**

* * *

"Flushed down the toilet gives a whole new meaning" several muggle borns groaned looking slightly.

"You can say that again" Lily grimaced.

"It is bad to be split but it worked out in the end." Charlus spoke

"It worked to our advantage, harry was able to learn of the weasley family watched, and I was in position to act when harry entered the court room." Hermione spoke.

"Ron had to stop the down pour in Yaxley office, that was is only contribution to the escapade?" Draco sneered

"You can say that" Harry muttered.

"You went to great deal to enter the ministry undetected. Was it hard to stay in character especially when you ran into Umbridge and Yaxley?" Boot asked.

"It was… I wasn't even sure how they guy I was acted like" Harry replied.

"You did well when I saw you… I had no idea it was you I was speaking to" Arthur replied realising that he had threatened Harry who was pretending to be someone else.

"Thank you." Harry smiled.

"You know that statue with the muggles being put in the place … made me sick… and ashamed to be part of our world." Harry gagged.

"Oh it is going to be destroyed and another that will help us remember the sacrifices that were made and ensure that something like this doesn't happen again." Kingsley replied.

"Good, as long it isn't of me" Harry replied causing a few to chuckle.


	18. Muggleborn RC

After a somewhat relaxing chapter everyone was wondering exactly how their plan was going to work, both Harry and Hermione were secretive and had shared small smiles to each other. They knew they had escaped but they were dying to hear about it.

"Please tell me that you didn't get caught?" Rose Evans asked.

"I don't know, did we 'Mione?"

"Did we what?"

"Get caught?"

"I don't seem to remember" Hermione smirked making the others groan.

Severus looked at Harry wondering if he should tie a leash on his husband or keep him glued to his side. Harry could sense Severus thoughts and smiled before he leant up and kissed him.

"Oi you two, get a room" the entire hall shouted.

"Why don't you just close your eyes if you don't like what you see" Harry retorted, making Severus and the living Marauders to chuckle.

Harry took the book off Violet and grimaced when he read the title.

* * *

**The Muggle-Born Registration Commission.**

* * *

They listened to how Harry and Hermione were separated, how Harry searched the toad's office taking the eye, how he read Arthur's file and how he was now Undesirable number one. They laughed when they heard their run in with Arthur and how Ron almost gave them away. They listened to Cattermole's wife's questioning, how Umbridge thought the S on the locket stood for the Selwyn family and not the true marking for Slytherin, the dementors and stunning both Umbridge and Yaxley. How they had to use their Patronus which were recognizable and rescuing the muggle-borns that were there telling them to go into hiding. Severus grabbed hold of Harry much like Sirius had with Hermione was they heard the exits were being sealed and how the three managed to disappear and Hermione almost slipping out of Harry's grasp.

* * *

**Fooling Arthur, Umbridge and Yaxley**

* * *

"You fooled a death eater, a high ranking ministry worker and Arthur it must have been hard to keep up the act with Arthur especially?" Violet asked.

"Ron almost slipped and said dad but caught himself." Harry replied relaxing in his husbands hold, knowing he needed the assurance that he was there and safe.

"Harry did, I had no idea it was him that I was speaking to when he gave me that warning" Arthur replied.

"You know I had no idea who he was or how to be him" Harry replied

"Then you did extremely well not to be caught except for taking the eye." Lucius praised him and his effort.

"He was a ruthless and uncaring death eater" Severus added.

"The fact you managed to fool the toad is remarkable, especially after the way she treated you in your fifth year." Minerva spoke with pride.

"Fifth year?" James asked.

"The Ministry saw fit to place her here as the Defence teacher and spy on the happenings here at Hogwarts. Harry was her favourite target beside Hagrid and Dumbledore." Minerva explained, as Harry absentmindedly rubbed his hand.

"She made him write out lines for telling the truth about Voldemort's return. I must not tell lies" Hermione squeaked earning a glare from Harry.

"That's where the blood quills you mentioned earlier right Harry?" Sirius asked looking at his godson.

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I tried telling you professor and you told me to keep my head down and stay out of trouble… what good would it do to tell someone else?" Harry muttered bitterly.

He noted that Severus arms tighten slightly around him, his parents and both sets of grandparents look and Minerva who looked ashamed that he had tried and she had ignored the signs of his anguish.

"It appears a lot of people have failed in their duty of care for students and especially in our grandson, who has done everything to save you all from that monster." Charlus spoke harshly that made several teachers flinch including Severus.

* * *

**The registration commission**

* * *

"The commission is new, it didn't happen last time" James spoke.

"He hadn't taken control of the ministry then even though I believe he wasn't far from attempting to do that if he hadn't failed that Halloween" Severus spoke.

"I agree and Hogwarts wouldn't be that long after either" Lucius grimaced.

"I am sure that those there that day are grateful for their rescue, you both should be proud" Arthur spoke.

"We are very grateful for your rescuing my wife from the commission and we owe you our lives. We heard the battle was over and wanted to thank you personally." Reg and Mary Cattermole spoke surprising everyone.

"You saved our mummy, we wanted to give you these" their three children said nervously.

"You don't need to give us anything" Hermione replied.

"We wanted to" they replied as they handed over their drawings.

Harry and Severus looked at the drawing the little girl had given Harry. The words Thank you appeared up the top with pictures of flowers, animals and their family. Harry smiled as he saw the names Maisie, Ellie and Alfred.

"What's your name?" Harry asked the little girl who gave him the picture.

"Ellie, I am five" she replied.

"Well thank you Ellie, I will keep it somewhere safe" Harry smiled as he hugged the little girl.

The others watched as Harry hugged the girl who looked delighted to be hugged by her hero and when she went back to her parents she was beaming that she had been hugged by her hero.

"You made her day love" Severus whispered.

"You both did by the looks of it" Sirius smiled.

"You may stay if you wish, but the story we are listening to isn't for young ears" Filius invited them.

"Thank you for the offer, but we only came so they could give their pictures to their heroes before we headed back to our home." Mary replied calmly, before leaving the room.

* * *

**Leaving the Ministry**

* * *

"With your escape from the Ministry he was annoyed but somewhat complacent that it had revealed where you had been hiding to Yaxley." Lucius spoke.

"I knew he was annoyed" Harry muttered, touching the scar to indicate he felt it through the scar.

"You know I think that scar on your forehead might fade so that it is hardly recognized." Severus muttered

"I hope so" Harry whispered back.

"You were still managed to rescue, retrieve and escape with people chasing you, what will we do with you?" Violet asked.

"Love me more, little sis" Harry teased causing several to laugh, closing the book and passing it onto Fred.

* * *

**AN- What has Ron done to make Harry to flee the hall and everyone else sick? (Next chapter)**


	19. the thief

Everyone settled once more after an action packed chapter wondering where the trio had ended up after losing Number 12 as a hide out.

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other and together said a little too loudly "the start of Ron's Issues and Trouble"

"What is that meant to mean?" Dan Granger asked.

"Ummm" Hermione replied biting her bottom lip.

"It's painful to speak about but this and the next few chapters you come to understand why" Harry replied softly before burying himself in the warmth of his husbands embrace.

"So we might understand the truth behind why he showed up at Shell Cottage without the both of you?" Bill asked.

"What did he tell you?" Hermione asked with tears sliding down her face.

"That you got separated when snatchers appeared" Fleur replied glaring at her former brother in law.

"I am guessing that isn't the truth by the way you two are looking at each other" Bill also glared at his ex-brother.

The others wondered what caused Ron to leave and lie about it during the hunt and why it was painful.

* * *

**The Thief**

* * *

The listened to the description of the forest floor, how Ron was injured and Hermione explanation as to why they weren't and couldn't return to number 12. The silence of the group were stunned to hear how they healed him, set up camp, did the enchantments and how they knew there were intruders because the eye was missing from the door of Umbridge's office. They all looked repulsed by Ron saying that saying You Know Who gives him respect. They listened to another vision about the wand maker, how she harped on occlumency making them all groan, and the theory he was looking for the wand maker to make another one of the cursed evil objects.

* * *

**A New Hideout**

* * *

"Was it hard to lose your hide out?" Blaise asked.

"It was… it was the start of all of weasel's issues" Hermione replied.

"What do you mean?" Tracy Davis asked.

"No bath or showers, lack of food etc" Harry replied, realising what was part of their issue with weasel.

"How long did you stay in the one place?" Padma asked

"We tried to move to a new location every three days" Harry replied.

"That was a good idea, keep us guessing or finding you" Lucius spoke.

"You were very good at it as well, I was pleased that it made the monster frustrated that we hadn't found you" Severus replied kissing the top of his head affectionately.

"Would you go camping again?" Rose asked

"Never again" Harry replied causing everyone to laugh.

"I don't blame you at all, love" Severus whispered.

"NO MORE CAMPING EVER" Hermione shouted excitedly causing more laughter and Sirius to pout.

* * *

**Ron's demand about Voldemort**

* * *

"Voldemort doesn't deserve respect from anyone, especially those who were supposed to be fighting against him" Lucius spat angrily at the red head menace, as Molly and Ginny looked shocked that Ron had demanded that from the other two.

"Are you a death eater Ron?" Ginny asked fearfully.

"Not bloody likely" Ron spat.

"Why does that reaction make me feel uneasy?" Harry asked looking pale.

"Maybe because he isn't being truthful" Severus spoke, causing both Harry and Hermione to pale.

Both Lucius and Severus stood after he placed Harry on the seat and headed to the enclosed area which allowed them to trap Ron in an area and search him. They stopped all of a sudden when they found the one thing they dreaded the most, the dark mark.

"He only placed them there when they were his concubines" Lucius choked out quietly as they threw him back in with the others with no pants on for all to see the mark on his bum.

"How long have you had that mark?" Severus asked at wand point.

"Since Christmas of fifth year" he admitted rudely and against his will, as the Weasley's all paled and were in shock that he had turned his back on his best friend and family.

"Another Pettigrew" Sirius spoke in shock as he pulled Hermione onto his lap and comforted him.

Harry bolted from the hall looking pale and shaky with Severus chasing after him while the rest of the hall comforted each other or in some cases throwing up into a bucket that had been conjured up for them.

"I think we need a small break until Harry and Severus return for the last chapter for the day." Filius squeaked, looking utterly shocked at the revelation that just came to light.

* * *

**An- like the twist? I am open to any idea that you think Ron might deserve for this little discovery? **


	20. Goblin Revenge

The revelation that the Weasel was a death Eater and had been since Christmas of their fifth year and was Voldemort's concubine had shocked everyone even, Dumbledore, Molly and Ginny. It was another half another before Harry and Severus both returned and sat in their seats not looking at the group caged. Harry immediately layed his head down on Severus lap while the later carefully played with the fringe on Harry's head when baby Teddy began to cry loudly. Harry looked up at Remus and Tonks and saw that they were having a little trouble trying to settle his son.

"I bet teddy is like Harry, who often would only settle for his godfather" James chuckled.

"I say we should test that theory?" Sirius spoke as Harry layed on his back looking at the ceiling.

Tonks smiled as she gently placed her son on his chest and Harry absentmindedly rubbed his back when Teddy stopped crying instantly. Lily, James and Sirius chuckled as it had reminded them of the times Harry had immediately stopped crying and fussing the moment he was handed to Sirius as a baby.

"Oh, he is so like his godfather." Lily chuckled.

"Draco was like that, would only settle for Severus at times" Narcissa smirked when she saw that he was going to tease Harry.

"Mother" he whinnied causing everyone to chuckle.

"Let's finish this chapter before you can get your payback." Severus drawled with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

* * *

**Goblin Revenge**

The entire hall sat quietly as the watched Fred open the book to the correct chapter and as a voice read the title, Harry smiled at the memory before remembering what had happened soon after. They heard how the wiped all traces of them before leaving where they had been camping, how Harry had failed to collect food and summon his patronus because of the dementors…how Ron was injured and solely complaining and whined about the lack of food. How they took turns wearing the locket and how each of them reacted to it making them all shiver…

How they continue to argue with Harry over where the objects were hidden, but least knowing they had one and where one was the snake…. They heard how Ron kept playing with the radio, how Harry kept seeing the thief who stole a wand from the wand maker Voldemort was looking for, how Ron and Hermione were having secret conversations behind his back how the two fought until Harry told them to shut up because he heard something… They chuckled when they recognised two of the voices of Ted Tonks and Dean Thomas. They listened to Dirk's story and the goblin's tale and prank about the sword of Gryffindor.

They heard how they spoke with the portrait of the Black headmaster and how they enticed him to offer information with the voice of Harry, how the discovered what the sword could be used for by them and about Neville, Luna and Ginny's detention with Hagrid after they had tried to steal it from Severus.

They all growled and glared at the 'betrayer' for saying what he did about Harry having no family because they were already dead, how Ron asked if Hermione was going to stay or leave with him and how she refused to leave Harry and Ron disappearing.

* * *

**Suggestions for places**

* * *

"You know they were good suggestions and the reasoning behind them" Narcissa spoke.

"He did give me the diary to keep safe after all and it is only logical to think that he gave another one to somebody else he trusted." Lucius spoke.

"I also knew how he saw Hogwarts, a home like many other students like him and Harry" Minerva spoke.

"Hogwarts was my home" Severus added.

"and mine" Hagrid added.

"Mine also" Sirius replied quietly.

"I am ashamed that you both ignored your best friend whose knowledge and understanding of Riddle was more extensive than your own. Riddle would never have hidden anything in a place that he resented and loathed he was too cocky and sure of himself" Severus spoke.

"I am sorry Harry" Hermione sniffled.

"It's alright" Harry replied, still rubbing gently circles on Teddy's back.

* * *

**News from unexpected sources**

* * *

"I can't believe that you heard us and didn't say anything?" Dean groaned.

"We couldn't, you would have thought that we were snatchers or death eaters" Harry replied.

"That is true" Ted replied.

"At least our news made you realise why the sword was in the will" Dean smiled.

"It was good to hear some news of the world outside especially what was happening at Hogwarts" Harry gave a small smile as Teddy wrapped his tiny fingers around his finger.

"Neville, what processed you to steal the sword?" Alice asked.

"Ginny had told us what was in the will and how Dumbledore left the sword for him so we tried to get it and send it to him but failed." Neville replied.

"It was a fake and I knew what your intention was that is why the three of you had detention with Hagrid and not the Carrows" Severus informed them.

"Thank you" Frank replied gratefully, receiving a nod in return.

* * *

**The fight/ron's departure**

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU SAY HE HAS NO FAMILY AND THAT HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE?" Charlus roared causing Teddy to cry.

"OR THAT HE HAD NO PLANS… HE TOLD YOU EVERYTHING THAT HE HAD BEEN TOLD AND YOU TWO BOTH IGNORED HIS SUGESSTIONS THAT WERE THE ONLY ONES LOGICAL AND YOU DID NOTHING BUT WHINE, COMPLAIN AND EAT" Dorea shouted in true Black fashion.

"Please stop yelling, not only is Teddy unsettled again, not that he doesn't deserve much more." Severus spoke run his hand over teddy's back as he began to quieten a little.

"So that is the true reason he arrived at our home without them…" Bill growled.

"Not the excuse he gave us… they were in a battle and got separated and he didn't know where they were" Fleur explained causing them all to growl further.

"Pathetic liar" Fred hissed.

"Yes a cowardly liar" George glared at him.

"He really didn't contribute much at all, did he?" Arthur spoke

"No" Hermione replied gravely.

"I am sorry he made it harder for the both of you." Arthur replied sadly.

"Did you blame Harry for Ron leaving?" Sirius asked.

"A little" Hermione replied timidly.

"Try again, you refused to talk, or acknowledge me to the day before Christmas Eve" Harry glared at her.

"I did speak to you" Hermione said harshly.

"No you didn't, you buried yourself in that story book and other Ancient runes texts you had while I searched for food, cooked and did the enchantments each time we moved while trying to go over what Dumbledore had shown me, what and where The most likely places the objects and sword were." Harry retorted.

"I am – I am sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, the fight would have happened without the locket's influence only a little later. I should have believed in you and not led us astray by the idiot who only tolerated me because of you. It was you who saved me from the troll in first year after he teased and bullied me" Hermione cried as Sirius wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, it all over you both made mistakes and had slight miscommunication problem. The fight both affected you differently and being on the run for a while with only that bit of news would be daunting." Sirius said calmly.

"Your friendship has suffered but I am sure you and Harry can work through this rough patch and become strong once more." Her father added.

"I think this year has been hard on the both of you already and having to hear it all again is adding its toll. I suggest we take the rest of the afternoon off and all day tomorrow giving us some extra time to settle frayed nerves so to speak." Andromeda spoke…

"I agree" the entire hall stated again.

Violet who had been quiet for a while was worried for her older brother and his best friend who seemed to sniping at each other for some time, only to relax slightly when she felt her hand being squeezed gently by Draco.

The DA members watched as the saw two thirds of the trio suffer because of the third's actions, they had all seen the three as inseparable and close friends but now there was a rift forming because of Ron and the book. Maybe they could organise a secret party or games day for them both….

* * *

**An - thank you 1981 for your ideas - I will work them in somehow... **


End file.
